


Все - к лучшему

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Альтернативная версия первой половины шестого сезона





	1. Chapter 1

***  
\- Нет же­лания по­менять вид из ок­на? – зас­те­гивая за­пон­ки на ман­же­тах, Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на вхо­де на кух­ню, пол­ностью пе­рего­родив про­ход, наб­лю­дая за тем, как Зои без су­еты, но быс­тро со­бира­ет для Оли­вии то, что она возь­мет с со­бой.   
\- На бо­лее ур­ба­нис­ти­чес­кий, - не от­вле­ка­ясь от бу­тер­бро­дов, от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, - мы с Оли­ви­ей бу­дем пло­хо смот­реть­ся в тво­ем пен­тха­усе.   
\- Я мог бы сме­нить его на что-то бо­лее под­хо­дящее… - не шу­тит он, - на Ман­хетте­не то­же есть шко­лы… и про­кура­тура… Оли­вия взрос­ле­ет.  
\- За­чем те­бе семья, Хар­ви? – Зои, ос­та­вив бу­тер­бро­ды, под­хо­дит к не­му, - ко­му имен­но и ра­ди че­го ты хо­чешь про­демонс­три­ровать эту – не­сущес­тву­ющую у те­бя, сто­рону жиз­ни? За­чем те­бе – мы?  
\- Что, для все­го дол­жна быть при­чина? – не­доволь­но за­меча­ет он, - я не мо­гу прос­то…  
\- Нет, не мо­жешь…- Зои улы­ба­ет­ся, - что – по­тен­ци­аль­ный и очень нуж­ный Джес­си­ке кли­ент не до­веря­ет оди­ноким юрис­там или оче­ред­ной про­курор, за­имев­ший боль­шой зуб на ва­шу фир­му, тре­бу­ет до­каза­тель­ств то­го, что вы с Май­ком – здо­ровые ге­теро­сек­су­алы?  
\- Зои…  
\- Что? Это сей­час, меж­ду про­чим, очень мод­ная те­ма…  
\- Пред­по­читаю клас­си­ку… она на­деж­нее… - Хар­ви скло­ня­ет­ся к ней, но их пре­рыва­ет бод­рый пе­рес­тук ша­гов по сту­пень­кам вниз, - Оли­вия, го­това? Дя­дя Рей пус­тит те­бя на пе­ред­нее си­денье, ес­ли со­берешь­ся за де­сять ми­нут.  
\- Хар­ви! – ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его Зои, - ка­кое пе­ред­нее си­денье!  
\- По­ка не по­едем… - впол­го­лоса уточ­ня­ет он, - на ав­то­бус она уже все рав­но… - кив­нув за ок­но, где и впрямь отъ­ез­жа­ет школь­ный ав­то­бус, ком­менти­ру­ет он, - опоз­да­ла… Даль­ше ты поп­ро­сишь ме­ня за­вес­ти ее по до­роге… что я и со­бира­юсь сде­лать.   
\- Ты – сам на се­бя не по­хож… - с улыб­кой ка­ча­ет она го­ловой, - это стран­но.  
\- Стран­но то, что мне при­ходит­ся разъ­яс­нять ко­му бы то ни бы­ло, что от­сутс­твие семьи – вов­се не нас­то­ражи­ва­ющий фак­тор, оп­ре­деля­ющий воз­можное даль­ней­шее сот­рудни­чес­тво!   
\- А Майк что об этом ду­ма­ет? – по­ложив па­кет на край сто­ла, Зои ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся у под­ножья лес­тни­цы, - Дет­ка, де­сять ми­нут на ис­хо­де, ты как?  
\- Иду! – не­сет­ся свер­ху, - дя­дя Хар­ви, по­дож­ди, я сей­час! А дя­дя Рей даст мне по­рулить?  
\- Спус­тишь­ся и мы спро­сим…- по­высив го­лос, от­ве­ча­ет он, - А Майк здесь при чем? – воз­вра­ща­ясь к Зои, - его дол­жность юрис­консуль­та ком­па­нии пол­ковни­ка ни к че­му не обя­зыва­ет. К фир­ме он име­ет от­но­шение – как кли­ент, не бо­лее…  
\- Как юрист кли­ен­та, - поп­равля­ет Зои, - и так удоб­нее и про­ще всем… да­же Джес­си­ке…   
\- Нас из­рядно пот­ре­пали все эти на­ез­ды, - Хар­ви воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в ком­на­ту за пид­жа­ком, - Джес­си­ка хо­чет пос­ко­рее зак­рыть бре­ши… хо­тя бы по­пытать­ся.   
\- И по­это­му в ход идут кли­ен­ты, с ко­торы­ми она бы не ста­ла ра­ботать ни за ка­кие го­нора­ры…  
\- У­иль­ям Сат­тор – фи­гура оди­оз­ная, - по­дож­дав, по­ка она чуть сдви­нет узел гал­сту­ка и кив­нет са­ма се­бе, оки­нув его быс­трым взгля­дом, Хар­ви ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - он с Кэ­хил­лом бо­да­ет­ся уже нес­коль­ко лет. А в све­те на­ших вза­имо­от­но­шений с ним – грех не встрять!   
\- Толь­ко не пе­рес­та­рай­тесь, - пре­дуп­режда­ет Зои, - как бы са­мим в дол­жни­ках не ос­тать­ся, с та­кими кли­ен­та­ми.   
\- Те­тя Зои, мы – пош­ли? – Оли­вия, ока­зыва­ет­ся уже нес­коль­ко ми­нут сто­ит на по­роге в пол­ной го­тов­ности.  
\- Зав­трак не за­будь, - Зои ука­зыва­ет на па­кет на краю сто­ла в при­хожей, - и ос­то­рож­нее – че­рез до­рогу! Во сколь­ко те­бя се­год­ня заб­рать?  
\- А мож­но – дя­дя Рей за мной опять за­едет? – Оли­вия раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Хар­ви, - ну по­жалуй­ста!   
\- Пос­мотрим… - он об­ни­ма­ет ее за пле­чи, - иди по­ка са­ма у не­го спро­си… - и обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Зои, - Так что – нас­чет мо­его пред­ло­жения, со­вет­ник?  
\- Да­вай нач­нем с ужи­на, Хар­ви, - улы­ба­ет­ся ему она, - приг­ла­си мис­те­ра Сат­то­ра…  
\- И ты сос­та­вишь мне па­ру.. Хо­рошо, пусть бу­дет ужин…  
  
\- Рей, за­едем до­мой, - по­дож­дав, по­ка за Оли­ви­ей бла­гопо­луч­но зак­ро­ют­ся две­ри шко­лы, Хар­ви от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на­зад, зак­ры­вая гла­за… Неп­ростой год – Форс­тман, Хар­дман, Кэ­хилл, ма­дам Гиббс… пря­мо цвет­ник из неп­ри­ят­ностей, од­на за дру­гой па­да­ющих на фир­му – так не бы­ва­ет. И в аль­янс юри­дичес­ких фирм-кон­ку­рен­тов как-то пло­хо ве­рит­ся, все юрис­ты – ин­ди­виду­алис­ты, а осо­бен­но имен­ные пар­тне­ры. Вот в чью-то лич­ную неп­ри­язнь все это впол­не бы ук­ла­дыва­лось, но у каж­до­го из пар­тне­ров фир­мы, стар­ших или имен­ных, был свой лич­ный спи­сок до­жида­ющих­ся сво­его ча­са нед­ру­гов. И ко­му в дан­ный кон­крет­ный мо­мент вре­мени по­вез­ло – нель­зя ска­зать на­вер­ня­ка.   
\- Око­ло по­луча­са у те­бя есть, - преж­де чем вый­ти, пре­дуп­режда­ет Рея он, - вре­мя лан­ча, съ­ез­ди – пе­реку­си.   
Под­ни­ма­ясь в пен­тха­ус Хар­ви уже в лиф­те чувс­тву­ет за­пах зав­тра­ка и да­же ка­жет­ся свис­ток за­кипев­ше­го чай­ни­ка… - Те­бе на ра­боту се­год­ня не на­до? – оки­нув его быс­трым взгля­дом – до­маш­ние шта­ны и фут­болка, та­рел­ка с хлопь­ями, уже уто­нув­ши­ми в мо­локе и чай­ник на пли­те.  
\- У ме­ня – два по­мощ­ни­ка юрис­та, - с гор­достью со­об­ща­ет Майк, под­ни­мая го­лову от ко­лон­ки бир­же­вых но­вос­тей, - и чуд­ная сек­ре­тар­ша, ко­торая без ме­ня най­дет сто при­чин мо­его от­сутс­твия на ра­бочем мес­те и, за­меть, все прав­до­подоб­ные!  
\- Ты на­шел Эми - Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся нап­ро­тив по ту сто­рону стой­ки, за­меня­ющей от­сутс­тву­ющий стол, - и да­же уго­ворил ее пе­рей­ти к те­бе.  
\- Она – пси­холог, ей не­ин­те­рес­но ра­ботать с фи­нан­са­ми, - Майк, ка­жет­ся, за­гото­вил эту речь за­ранее, - и по­том, пол­ковник ни­чуть не воз­ра­жал, что­бы у ме­ня по­яви­лась…   
\- Сек­ре­тар­ша… _бу­дем на­зывать ве­щи сво­ими име­нами, это уп­ро­ща­ет де­ло!_ – опять ци­татой от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - и пол­ковник по-преж­не­му пот­ворс­тву­ет тво­им при­хотям или… - Хар­ви прис­матри­ва­ет­ся к по­допеч­но­му, - ты пла­тишь ей из сво­ей зар­пла­ты!  
\- Учил­ся у луч­ших, - бур­чит Майк, яв­но не до­воль­ный та­ким по­воро­том, - и во­об­ще… не суть! Эми – от­личная сек­ре­тар­ша и сто­ит пот­ра­чен­ных на нее де­нег.  
\- Да не­уже­ли?! – сар­казм Хар­ви и не ду­ма­ет скры­вать, на что тот не­ук­лю­же ме­ня­ет те­му, - Слы­шал, что Лу­ис и Дон­на… в Ан­глии… по­жени­лись… это прав­да?  
\- Да, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - им нуж­но бы­ло от­вя­зать­ся от КЦБ.   
\- Зап­рет на сви­детель­ские по­каза­ния, - со зна­ни­ем де­ла ки­ва­ет Майк, Хар­ви уточ­ня­ет, - А от­ку­да? Кто те­бе ска­зал?  
\- Рей­чел… - все-та­ки слег­ка кон­фу­зясь, от­ве­ча­ет он, - она спро­сила со­вета по де­лу…  
\- Ты с ней уже раз­го­вари­ва­ешь?  
\- Хар­ви… - Ма­лой мор­щится, как буд­то це­лый ли­мон прог­ло­тил, - это все так…   
\- Слож­но… - ед­ко под­ска­зыва­ет тот, - имен­но этот тер­мин ты ищешь. И ни­како­го би­нома Нь­юто­на здесь нет, прос­то у те­бя ин­стинкт са­мосох­ра­нения на ну­ле!  
\- Ес­ли со все­ми ссо­рить­ся, - ра­зум­ным то­ном на­чина­ет бы­ло Майк, - то и бу­дешь жить в пос­то­ян­ной обо­роне к ми­ру. Она мне все объ­яс­ни­ла и в прин­ци­пе – она ни в чем не ви­нова­та… ну – рас­ска­зала она обо всем род­но­му от­цу… не­уже­ли и за это нуж­но су­дить…  
\- Это она те­бе эту ересь в го­лову вло­жила или ты сам мо­тив и воз­можность по­дог­нал? – дви­нув в его сто­рону еще ды­мящу­юся чаш­ку со све­жим ко­фе, Хар­ви опи­ра­ет­ся лок­тя­ми о стой­ку, - Ма­лыш­ка Рей­чел ни­ког­да не бы­ла ду­рой, Майк, и всег­да те­бя ис­поль­зо­вала… и – ус­пешно про­дол­жа­ет, как я ви­жу. Так – в ка­кое де­ло она те­бя втя­гива­ет в этот раз?  
\- Спор о собс­твен­ности, - уг­рю­мо, но все-та­ки от­ве­ча­ет он, - учас­ток зем­ли, на ко­тором уже воз­ве­ли оче­ред­ной тор­го­вый или биз­нес-центр. Или – и то, и дру­гое вмес­те, смот­ря – на ка­кую от­делку хва­тит средств, - и под­талки­ва­емый взгля­дом пат­ро­на, про­дол­жа­ет, - кли­ент их фир­мы нас­та­ива­ет на том, что име­ет пра­во там стро­ить, а ис­тец – воз­ра­жа­ет.  
\- Кто по­дал иск?  
\- Мэ­рия…- упав­шим го­лосом со­об­ща­ет Майк, - и у них хо­рошая до­каза­тель­ная ба­за…   
\- И ты, ра­зуме­ет­ся, не пос­лал ее по­даль­ше, а с ра­дос­тны­ми воп­ля­ми ки­нул­ся впе­реди па­рово­за… - Хар­ви прос­то кон­ста­тиру­ет факт, не бо­лее то­го, - а юрис­том ис­тца выс­ту­па­ет Скот­ти.  
\- Да…  
\- И я не бу­ду те­бе по­могать, Майк, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся он, - по­тому что очень хо­чет­ся пос­мотреть…  
\- Ты ведь пом­нишь, что сам со­об­щил ей наш ма­лень­кий сек­рет? – ну сов­сем не­вин­но хло­пая гла­зами, спра­шива­ет Майк, - по­тому что она-то – да и как толь­ко я при­ду к ней на пе­рего­воры, сно­ва нач­нется фор­менный шан­таж и я бу­ду вы­нуж­ден дать ей все, что она за­хочет.  
\- Так че­го ты при­пер­ся в та­кую рань ко мне – хлопь­ев по­есть? - Майк, от­ло­жив по­лотен­це, опи­ра­ет­ся ла­доня­ми на сто­леш­ни­цу.  
\- Джес­си­ка от­да­ла по­каза­ния Зей­ну, я не вче­ра ро­дил­ся, Хар­ви…  
\- Да? А мне по­чему-то так не ка­жет­ся, ведь ты про­дол­жа­ешь сно­ва и сно­ва свя­зывать­ся с ней! – рез­че обыч­но­го пе­реби­ва­ет Хар­ви.  
\- Я прос­то не мо­гу ей от­ка­зать! – то­же на по­вышен­ных то­нах от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - Не по­тому что опа­са­юсь ее пре­датель­ства, а по­тому что уве­рен в нем!   
\- Я встре­чусь со Скот­ти, - не­охот­но ки­ва­ет он, - но вряд ли мое вме­шатель­ство мо­жет слу­жить га­ран­ти­ей тво­ей или ее по­беды.  
\- На­де­юсь – на это, - с поч­ти улыб­кой от­зы­ва­ет­ся Майк, - ведь Скот­ти твоя дол­жни­ца… или зна­комс­тво ее с про­куро­ром Нью Джер­си – чис­тая слу­чай­ность, не име­ющая к те­бе ни­како­го от­но­шения…  
\- Ты сам все ска­зал, - ин­диффе­рен­тным то­ном от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - и в лю­бом слу­чае, _де­воч­ка моя_ , это сов­сем не то, о чем сто­ит сплет­ни­чать…   
\- Зна­чит, все-та­ки есть о чем! – тор­жес­тву­юще до­гова­рива­ет за не­го Майк, на пат­рон дви­га­ет к не­му чаш­ку ко­фе, - ну что – нет? Не по­делишь­ся опы­том из­бавле­ния от быв­ших?  
\- Од­нажды я уже под­ска­зал те­бе вы­ход, по­рой­ся в сво­ей вир­ту­оз­ной па­мяти, - с ед­ва за­мет­ным сар­казмом под­де­ва­ет его Хар­ви, - и за­од­но по­ог­ля­дывай­ся вок­руг… Это иног­да бы­ва­ет очень по­лез­но.  
\- То­же мне – мас­тер Й­ода! – бур­чит тот, уса­жива­ясь вмес­те с ко­фе на ди­ван под не­одоб­ри­тель­ным взгля­дом пат­ро­на. – Что? У ме­ня до обе­да в кон­то­ре дел нет!   
\- Без­дель­ник… - пря­ча улыб­ку, кон­ста­тиру­ет пат­рон, - мо­жет, тог­да ус­тро­ить те­бя на пол­став­ки сю­да дом­ра­бот­ни­цей, ес­ли ты все рав­но по пол­дня тут тор­чишь.  
\- А те­бе неп­ре­мен­но на­до ме­ня чем-ни­будь за­нять!  
\- Вер­ная мысль, со­бирай­ся, Джуль­ет­та, раз у те­бя нет сво­их дел – бу­дем ре­шать мои…  
  
\- И – мы едем? – Майк за­мол­ка­ет в ожи­дании ввод­ной.  
\- К У­иль­яму Сат­то­ру, - от­ве­ча­ет пат­рон, - это один из на ред­кость удач­ли­вых фи­нан­систов…  
\- Ко­торым очень ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Шон Кэ­хилл и все его КЦБ, - пе­реби­ва­ет Майк, - я все еще прог­ля­дываю бир­же­вые но­вос­ти..  
\- Ум­ни­ца, - сов­сем не тем то­ном за­меча­ет Хар­ви, - тог­да ты и без ме­ня зна­ешь, че­го ра­ди он дер­нул нас…  
\- А Джес­си­ка бы­ла в се­бе, ког­да сог­ла­силась с ним ра­ботать? – на вся­кий слу­чай уточ­ня­ет Майк, ло­вя вмес­то от­ве­та мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд, ки­ва­ет, до­гова­ривая, - Яс­но… Но раз­ве ре­номе фир­мы под­ни­мет­ся от та­кого кли­ен­та?  
\- Де­ло без­на­деж­ное, КЦБ уве­рены, что дер­жат его за яй­ца… - Хар­ви мед­лит, не вы­ходя из ма­шины, - пред­ставь, что нам удас­тся их в этом ра­зубе­дить…  
\- А оно нам на­до? Ведь ты уве­рен в том, что все его до­ходы не от ре­аль­ной бир­же­вой иг­ры, мо­жет – пос­лать его и вся не­дол­га?  
\- Хо­рошо по­давать со­веты с бе­рега ко­ман­де то­нуще­го ко­раб­ля, - ух­ва­тив­шись бы­ло за руч­ку, Хар­ви пе­реду­мыва­ет, - ты уже в шлюп­ке, Майк, так что – под­винь­ся! Да­же ес­ли мы про­иг­ра­ем Кэ­хил­лу – это не бу­дет ка­тас­тро­фой…  
\- Но по Си­ти пой­дет слух о том, что мы – пы­тались, - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет тот, - хо­рошо, пой­дем поз­на­комим­ся с тво­им но­вым кли­ен­том.   
  
  
  
***  
\- Кат­ри­на! – та ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, ози­ра­ясь в по­ис­ках ис­точни­ка го­лоса, взгля­дом на­тыка­ясь на сто­ящую ря­дом с ма­шиной Джес­си­ку, - Под­везти?  
\- Спа­сибо, луч­ше прой­дусь… ин­диффе­рен­тным то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, Джес­си­ка, что-то ска­зав во­дите­лю, под­хо­дит бли­же, урав­ни­вая шаг, - В та­ком слу­чае, сос­тавлю ком­па­нию… ес­ли не воз­ра­жа­ешь…  
Кат­ри­на по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Ули­ца в ва­шем рас­по­ряже­нии, Джес­си­ка.   
\- Мо­лодец… - за­меча­ет она, не уточ­няя де­талей, Кат­ри­на яв­но нер­вни­ча­ет.  
\- Мисс Пир­сон… Джес­си­ка, ес­ли вы приш­ли сю­да, что­бы поб­ла­года­рить за то, что я пе­реда­ла Тан­не­ру кас­се­ту с за­писью… то – не нуж­но! Де­ло не в вас и не в фир­ме… в по­доб­ных спо­рах не дол­жно быть ту­зов в ру­каве.  
\- Ты пра­ва сей­час и… - Джес­си­ка ед­ва за­мет­но мед­лит, - бы­ла пра­ва тог­да… Не оши­бусь, ес­ли пред­по­ложу, что с Ро­бер­том Зей­ном у те­бя сей­час очень на­тяну­тые от­но­шения…  
\- Хо­тите пред­ло­жить мне ра­боту? – Кат­ри­на по-преж­не­му пря­моли­ней­на, - я вер­нусь, но ра­ботать с Лу­исом Лит­том не бу­ду!  
\- Из Бри­тании это дос­та­точ­но проб­ле­матич­но, - Джес­си­ка тон­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, - не пе­режи­вай, без стар­ше­го пар­тне­ра ты не ос­та­нешь­ся…  
  
\- С мо­ими кли­ен­та­ми, что ты по­ручи­ла мне, пол­ное вза­имо­пони­мание… - Тан­нер, как всег­да, эф­фек­тно об­став­ля­ет свое по­яв­ле­ние, - взнос за вход в свя­тая свя­тых я те­бе уже от­дал… но раз ты все-та­ки вы­дер­ну­ла ме­ня с за­еда­ния со­вета ди­рек­то­ров… - за­кинув но­гу на но­гу, он пре­рыва­ет­ся, в ожи­дании от­ве­та и, не дож­давшись, ки­ва­ет сам се­бе, - Де­ло, по­хоже серь­ез­ное… что, наш дра­гоцен­ный Хар­ви сно­ва дож­дался по­вес­тки в суд, нет? Или вун­деркинд смо­розил что-то нас­толь­ко ум­ное, что на пе­рего­ворах его не по­няли и при­няли на свой счет?   
\- Я ра­да, что ты смог от­ло­жить де­ла, Тре­вис, - Джес­си­ка под­ни­ма­ет­ся, пе­реса­жива­ясь на ди­ван нап­ро­тив не­го, - на­де­юсь, До­меник не слиш­ком вы­шел из се­бя…  
\- О, он это де­ла­ет по нес­коль­ко раз на дню, ему не при­выкать, - сме­ет­ся Тан­нер, - так что слу­чилось в на­шем мир­ном о­ази­се? Гром с мол­ни­ей или по­топ?  
\- Ни­чего та­кого, на­де­юсь, - ка­ча­ет та го­ловой, - ду­маю, стар­ше­му пар­тне­ру на­шей фир­мы не прис­та­ло са­мому отыс­ки­вать пре­цеден­ты и пе­реп­ро­верять ра­боту ста­жеров.  
\- Пред­ла­га­ешь най­ти мне по­мощ­ни­ка, - улав­ли­ва­ет он, - неп­ло­хая идея, сам об этом по­думы­вал.  
\- За­меча­тель­но, - Джес­си­ка воз­вра­ща­ет­ся за свой стол, - тог­да вы неп­ре­мен­но сра­бота­етесь… Кат­ри­на! – по­ка та вхо­дит, а Тан­нер сле­ду­ет за ней нас­мешли­вым взгля­дом, она про­из­но­сит, об­ра­ща­ясь в ос­новном к се­бе, - Ду­маю, не нуж­но вас пред­став­лять…  
  
\- На­де­юсь, к нам – не с пус­ты­ми ру­ками? – прак­ти­чес­ки на ав­то­мате про­пус­тив ее впе­ред, Тан­нер уса­жива­ет­ся за свой стол, - и я не про бу­тыл­ку вис­ки для бос­са, к све­дению – я пред­по­читаю бур­бон.  
\- Я пом­ню, - су­хо ки­ва­ет она, с пря­мой спи­ной уса­жива­ясь на кра­ешек крес­ла нап­ро­тив, - как и то, что вы прик­ры­ли ме­ня пе­ред Зей­ном. Я пос­та­ра­юсь быть по­лез­ной… ес­ли у вас есть воп­ро­сы…  
\- Я знаю дос­та­точ­но, - впол­не серь­ез­но от­ве­ча­ет он, - де­ло, Кат­ри­на… у нас есть воз­можность увес­ти кли­ен­та у Зей­на?  
\- Не ду­маю, - по-де­лово­му сжа­то от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - со сто­роны от­ветчи­ка бу­дущий зять мис­те­ра Зей­на – Ло­ган Сан­дерс.   
\- А от мэ­рии кто выс­ту­па­ет?  
\- Да­на Скотт.   
\- Ка­кая пре­лесть! – ис­крен­не сме­ет­ся тот, - и Хар­ви до сих пор не в де­ле? Не ве­рю… как и в то, что Майк Росс не под­ра­баты­ва­ет у мисс Зейн тай­ным со­вет­ни­ком… Ведь она – юрист Сан­дерса?  
\- Да, - Кат­ри­на вы­тяги­ва­ет из пап­ки на ко­ленях нес­коль­ко до­кумен­тов, - ду­маю, мы мо­жем на­чать с зап­ре­титель­но­го пос­та­нов­ле­ния на ве­дение про­цес­са в це­лом.  
\- Ос­но­вания?  
\- Лич­ная за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ность всех сто­рон, и как следс­твие – иг­ра в свои во­рота.  
\- За­меча­тель­но! – она поз­во­ля­ет се­бе улыб­нуть­ся, но Тан­нер еще не за­кон­чил, - од­но не­боль­шое но – с ка­кой сто­роны мы тут впи­сыва­ем­ся?  
\- Как но­вое юри­дичес­кое соп­ро­вож­де­ние ком­па­нии мис­те­ра Сан­дерса, ес­ли вам удас­тся его убол­тать. Встре­ча наз­на­чена че­рез пол­ча­са…  
\- Про­дума­ла стра­тегию… - она от­малчи­ва­ет­ся, не пе­рес­та­вая улы­бать­ся, - неп­ло­хо для юрис­та седь­мо­го го­да…  
\- Раз­ве кто-то тут счи­та­ет?.. – Тан­нер сме­рива­ет ее не­понят­ным взгля­дом и ки­ва­ет, - Пой­дешь со мной…  
  
\- Так… но­мер сем­надцать из спис­ка вы­чер­ки­ва­ем… - Да­на Скотт све­ря­ет­ся с за­пися­ми и дож­давшись от­ветно­го кив­ка Зои, ус­тра­ива­ет­ся удоб­нее за сто­лом, - По­чему ты не офор­ми­ла раз­вод?   
Воп­рос, проз­ву­чав­ший бе­зо вся­кой свя­зи, ка­жет­ся, не уди­вил Зои, - Не бы­ло при­чины, - она чуть за­мет­но улы­ба­ет­ся сво­им мыс­лям, про­дол­жая ме­тодич­но сор­ти­ровать до­кумен­ты.  
\- А ес­ли бы мы ре­шили по­женить­ся?!  
\- Тог­да при­чина бы по­яви­лась…- про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся Зои, - Нортс сде­лал те­бе пред­ло­жение…  
\- Вче­ра… - тор­жес­тво все-та­ки про­рыва­ет­ся в го­лосе, - и ты пра­ва – это он рас­ска­зал мне о вас…   
  
  
***  
\- Нет, Джес­си­ка, имен­но сей­час мы и не мо­жем ос­та­вить все, как есть! – Лу­ис та­ращит­ся в мо­нитор изо всех сил ста­ра­ясь зву­чать убе­дитель­но. – Я за­тыкаю по-воз­можнос­ти те­чи в бюд­же­те обе­их фирм, но на­дол­го не хва­тит ни на­ших за­пасов, ни мес­тных ре­зер­вов. Ты дол­жна при­ехать!  
\- Еще раз пов­то­рю, Лу­ис, - она за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, поль­зу­ясь тем, что он от­вле­ка­ет­ся на бу­маги, - у ме­ня сей­час труд­ные пе­рего­воры с по­тен­ци­аль­ным кли­ен­том, ес­ли я ис­чезну на нес­коль­ко дней…  
\- Ни сло­ва боль­ше! – пре­рыва­ет он ее, - Я все по­нял и все сде­лаю в на­илуч­шем ви­де… Нуж­но бу­дет, что­бы кто-то из стар­ших пар­тне­ров при­ехал сю­да… толь­ко про­шу те­бя – не Хар­ви! Я не хо­чу сно­ва опа­сать­ся за свою жизнь, да еще и в чу­жой стра­не!   
\- Как ска­жешь, Лу­ис, - ста­ратель­но сдер­жи­вая не­нуж­ную сей­час улыб­ку, Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет, - Хар­ви то­же за­нят с ве­ро­ят­ным но­вым кли­ен­том фир­мы, по­это­му разъ­ез­жать по заг­ра­нич­ным ко­ман­ди­ров­кам ему сей­час не с ру­ки.   
\- Толь­ко иди­отов-ста­жеров сю­да не по­сылай, - сно­ва вор­чит Лу­ис, - ти­па Гун­дорсо­на, мне тут сов­сем не ну­жен нер­вный хо­рек!  
\- Я най­ду то­го, кто те­бя ус­тро­ит по всем па­рамет­рам, - тер­пе­ливо от­ве­ча­ет она, - это все?  
\- По­ка что – да… - раз­ду­ва­ясь от важ­ности к са­мому се­бе, ки­ва­ет он, - я свя­жусь с то­бой поз­же, ес­ли вдруг нуж­но бу­дет что-ни­будь уточ­нить.   
\- Там все в по­ряд­ке? – се­лек­тор ожи­ва­ет го­лосом Дон­ны, сто­ит ему толь­ко опус­тит крыш­ку но­ут­бу­ка.  
\- Все за­меча­тель­но, до­рогая…- из­ме­нив­шимся то­ном от­ве­ча­ет Лу­ис, - на со­веща­нии по фи­нан­сам мы не бу­дем од­ни.  
\- Джес­си­ка при­едет? – яв­но не о том спра­шивая, уточ­ня­ет Дон­на уже в две­рях, - или…   
\- Нет, оба за­няты вос­ста­нов­ле­ни­ем ре­пута­ции фир­мы, а это – очень слож­ный про­цесс… По­нима­ешь…  
\- По­нимаю, Лу­ис! – не­тер­пе­ливо пре­рыва­ет она, - я знаю, что та­кое – вос­ста­нав­ли­вать ре­пута­цию!  
\- Я пос­то­ян­но за­бываю, ка­кая у ме­ня чу­дес­ная… - он прог­ла­тыва­ет яв­но го­товое сор­вать­ся с язы­ка, сбив­чи­во до­гова­ривая, - по­мощ­ни­ца и со­юз­ни­ца…   
\- Спа­сибо, Лу­ис… - смяг­ча­ет­ся она, - за все…  
\- Что ты – это те­бе… я да­же не мо­гу по­доб­рать нуж­ные сло­ва, что­бы…- он ле­зет в кар­ман за плат­ком, - мне так по­вез­ло!  
\- Да уж… - впол­го­лоса про­из­но­сит она, до­бав­ляя гром­че, - нам обо­им, Лу­ис… ты – ред­кий че­ловек… - и по­ка он при­ходит в се­бя, Дон­на опи­ра­ет­ся ла­доня­ми на стол, - сно­ва де­ла­ешь вид, что за­был – о чем мы до­гово­рились?  
\- Нет, Дон­на, ни за что! – то­роп­ли­во уве­ря­ет он, - я слиш­ком до­рожу тем, что по­лучил, что­бы… - за­метив ее тя­желый взгляд, ис­прав­ля­ет­ся, - то есть, здесь не мес­то и сей­час сов­сем не то вре­мя, что­бы это об­суждать!   
\- Вот и пом­ни об этом, Лу­ис, - ки­ва­ет она, нап­равля­ясь к две­ри, - Сти­вен про­сил те­бя зай­ти, ког­да не бу­дешь силь­но за­нят.  
\- Я всег­да за­нят! – то­ном кап­ризной при­мы от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - у ме­ня нет вре­мени на рас­ха­жива­ние по ка­бине­там!  
\- За­то у ме­ня оно – есть, - Сти­вен про­ходит в ка­бинет, уса­жива­ясь в од­но и боль­ших кре­сел для по­сети­телей. – Доб­рое ут­ро, мис­тер Литт…   
\- Уже дав­но день, - вор­чли­во от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - что-то нуж­но, у ме­ня мно­го ра­боты…  
\- Мис­тер Дар­би хо­чет от­бла­года­рить за ту гро­мад­ную ра­боту по сли­янию, что бы­ла про­веде­на так лег­ко и неп­ри­нуж­денно – фир­ма го­това к ра­боте обыч­ном ре­жиме, к нам сно­ва идут ста­жеры…  
\- С ни­ми то­же нуж­но ра­ботать, - на лю­бимо­го конь­ка са­дит­ся тот, - это – сы­рой ма­тери­ал, гли­на, из ко­торой мо­жет по­лучить­ся про­из­ве­дение ис­кусс­тва, а мо­жет – обык­но­вен­ный гор­шок.  
\- Да, Нес­битт де­лил­ся с ни­ми этой те­ори­ей, ког­да док­ла­дывал о ре­зуль­та­тах об­ме­на опы­том.  
\- Он – ни­чего не смыс­лит в ста­жерах! – со злостью воз­ра­жа­ет Лу­ис, - и в кош­ках то­же!  
\- По­это­му он и пред­ло­жил, - дож­давшись па­узы, Сти­вен сог­ла­ша­ет­ся, - эту дол­жность ос­та­вить за ва­ми, ко всем про­чим, ко­неч­но. Ес­ли это не бу­дет в тя­гость…Мы по­ка вы­нуж­де­ны все сов­ме­щать по нес­коль­ку ад­ми­нис­тра­тив­ных фун­кций…  
Гла­за Лу­иса за­гора­ют­ся, - Дар­би хо­чет от­дать мне ста­жеров?!   
\- Ес­ли не про­тив за них взять­ся…  
\- Он – не про­тив! – умуд­ря­ет­ся вов­ре­мя встрять Дон­на, зай­дя с ка­бинет с пап­кой до­кумен­тов, - прос­ти­те, но по­сыль­ный ска­зал – это сроч­но, из Ре­гис­тра­ци­он­ной Па­латы…  
\- Да-да, спа­сибо, Дон­на… - уже нем­но­го при­дя в се­бя, Лу­ис от­ве­ча­ет поч­ти связ­но, - Сти­вен, пе­редай­те мис­те­ру Дар­би мое сог­ла­сие.  
\- За­меча­тель­но… еще кое-что… на­ши пос­то­ян­ные и очень дав­ние кли­ен­ты по ту сто­рону оке­ана хо­тели бы сно­ва сот­рудни­чать, в час­тнос­ти – есть один очень важ­ный для фир­мы кли­ент, мис­тер Сат­тор, ко­торый вот как раз сей­час оза­бочен сос­то­яни­ем сво­их фи­нан­сов и хо­чет пе­ревес­ти боль­шую часть ак­ти­вов сю­да. Нуж­но за­нять­ся этим и по­том – даль­ней­шим соп­ро­вож­де­ни­ем фи­нан­со­вых по­токов, а я пом­ню – Джес­си­ка очень вы­соко оце­нива­ет вас, как спе­ци­алис­та в фи­нан­со­вой сфе­ре…  
\- До­кумен­ты от­дай­те Дон­не и счи­тай­те, что все уже сде­лано… - раз­дувшись в два ра­за от собс­твен­ной зна­чимос­ти, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Лу­ис. Сти­вен ки­ва­ет, лег­ко под­ни­ма­ясь, - На дру­гой от­вет я и не рас­счи­тывал…  
  
\- Как се­мей­ная жизнь? – при­сев на край сто­ла, Сти­вен ве­дет свет­скую бе­седу.  
\- Бь­ет клю­чом… - ла­конич­но от­ве­ча­ет она. - на са­мом де­ле – все за­меча­тель­но…   
\- То есть, два би­лета в пер­со­наль­ную ло­жу Шек­спи­ров­ско­го Гло­буса те­бя не ин­те­ресу­ют…  
\- От­че­го же! – она мас­тер­ски за­бира­ет оба би­лета у не­го из рук, - мы с му­жем лю­бим те­атр… По­сове­ту­ешь рес­то­ран для ужи­на пе­ред спек­таклем?  
\- Да­же нес­коль­ко, до­рогая… - Сти­вена ни­чем не сму­тишь, - толь­ко неп­ре­мен­но возь­ми­те ав­то­мобиль фир­мы с шо­фером, не сто­ит ис­ку­шать судь­бу пра­вос­то­рон­ним дви­жени­ем поз­дним ве­чером.   
\- Хо­чешь пред­ло­жить свои ус­лу­ги? – все-та­ки не сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся она.   
\- В этом слу­чае твой муж по­едет с дру­гим шо­фером, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, - мой Порш рас­счи­тан на дво­их, как ты пом­нишь…  
\- У тво­его Пор­ша – слиш­ком от­кры­тый верх, - от­ве­ча­ет она, - во­лосы раз­ду­ва­ет… пред­почту клас­си­ку в бли­жай­шее вре­мя.  
\- Лю­бой кап­риз… - не за­кан­чи­ва­ет он фра­зу, ухо­дя. Дон­на смот­рит вслед, ло­вя се­бя на том са­мом де­жа вю…  
  
  
  
***  
\- Га­рольд, я те­бя не по­нимаю! – не осо­бо скры­вая раз­дра­жение, Рей­чел смот­рит на ча­сы на про­тиво­полож­ной сте­не ко­фей­ни, - Да­вай-ка сна­чала и не та­раторь!   
\- А что – сна­чала?! Го­ворю же, в ком­па­нии что-то про­ис­хо­дит, у мис­те­ра Сан­дерса но­вый со­вет­ник и она все ме­ня­ет! – он жад­но пь­ет во­ду боль­ши­ми глот­ка­ми, - прос­ти, это нер­вное… У ме­ня чувс­тво, буд­то я опять под Лу­исом!  
\- Она?! – это, по­жалуй, единс­твен­ное, что ус­лы­шала Рей­чел, - но­вый гла­ва юри­дичес­кой служ­бы ком­па­нии – жен­щи­на?  
\- Она не юрист по об­ра­зова­нию, - сбив­чи­во и сум­бурно, как всег­да – из­да­лека, пе­рес­ка­зыва­ет то, что слы­шал сам или ему рас­ска­зали, Га­рольд, - они дав­но зна­комы, су­дя по все­му… Еще до ком­па­нии и все­го ос­таль­но­го… она – спе­ци­алист по лжи.  
\- Это как?  
\- Она точ­но зна­ет, ког­да лю­ди об­ма­ныва­ют, го­ворит – это вид­но, ес­ли прис­матри­вать­ся и прис­лу­шивать­ся… Те­перь мис­тер Сан­дерс по по­воду всех сде­лок сна­чала со­вету­ет­ся с ней, а по­том уже под­клю­ча­ет­ся юри­дичес­кая служ­ба, то есть – мы, для про­вер­ки ком­па­нии.   
\- А ста­рые де­ловые пар­тне­ры? – Рей­чел выг­ля­дит не на шут­ку встре­вожен­ной.  
\- Она учас­тву­ет во всех пе­рего­ворах, - быс­тро ки­ва­ет тот, - и поч­ти под­мя­ла под се­бя Прав­ле­ние, уже дваж­ды от­кло­нен­ные пред­ло­жения Ло­гана бы­ли ими пе­рес­мотре­ны.   
\- В све­те на­шего ис­ка от мэ­рии, ду­маю, нам сто­ит поз­на­комить­ся…  
\- Вот имен­но по­это­му я и поз­во­нил! Она ме­ня ждет се­год­ня во вто­рой по­лови­не дня со всей до­кумен­та­ци­ей по это­му са­мому ис­ку!   
\- Вот и прек­расно! Я пой­ду с то­бой, - Рей­чел ста­ратель­но изоб­ра­жа­ет эн­ту­зи­азм, - кто мо­жет луч­ше все­го пред­ста­вить де­ло, как ни юрист, его ве­дущий…  
  
\- Что фир­ме Пир­сон-Спек­тер-Литт еще от ме­ня на­до? Я – не ваш кли­ент и не со­бира­юсь к вам воз­вра­щать­ся, да­же ес­ли вы бу­дете умо­лять!  
\- А это – по­может? А то - я мо­гу и… - Тан­нер прив­ле­ка­ет к се­бе его вни­мание.  
\- Я вас не знаю – кто вы?  
\- Тан­нер, Тре­вис Тан­нер – не­дав­нее при­об­ре­тение, све­же­ис­пе­чен­ный стар­ший пар­тнер, - ни­чуть не сму­тив­шись, он про­тяги­ва­ет Ло­гану ви­зит­ку, - сот­рудни­ча­ем мы с не­кото­рыми из пред­ста­вите­лей фир­мы дав­но, мо­жете соб­рать ин­форма­цию из пер­вых рук – ва­ша на­речен­ная, Рей­чел Зейн дос­та­точ­но со мной зна­кома. Прав­да, у нее мог­ло сло­жить­ся нес­коль­ко од­носто­рон­нее мне­ние, я пред­став­лял про­тив­ную сто­рону в не­кото­рых их круп­ных де­лах… Но, как го­ворит­ся – _к че­му счи­тать­ся ви­зита­ми_ …  
\- А я пом­ню… - мед­ленно про­из­но­сит Ло­ган, - чи­тал о вас – иск на Хар­ви Спек­те­ра нес­коль­ко лет на­зад!   
\- Сла­ва моя ме­ня прес­ле­ду­ет… - сме­ет­ся тот, - мно­гие хо­тели бы по­учас­тво­вать в лин­че­вании, я ду­маю… Не мно­гим это уда­лось.   
\- Но вы – сре­ди счас­тлив­цев, - под­хва­тыва­ет Ло­ган, Тан­нер ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - Это – смот­ря с ка­кой сто­роны счи­тать… И раз уж мы с ва­ми так со­лидар­ны в не­кото­рых воп­ро­сах, воз­можно, вы най­де­те вре­мя – пос­лу­шать, по­чему мы се­год­ня здесь.  
\- Мы?  
\- Я не пред­ста­вил вас… Кат­ри­на Бен­нет, моя кол­ле­га, имен­но она за­мети­ла в ва­шем де­ле то, что в ито­ге при­ведет вас к про­иг­ры­шу…   
  
\- Вы не слы­шите ме­ня, мисс Зейн? На­ша ком­па­ния боль­ше не нуж­да­ет­ся в ва­ших ус­лу­гах! По до­гово­ру с фир­мой ва­шего от­ца мы име­ем пол­ное пра­во его рас­тор­гнуть без объ­яс­не­ния при­чин, - хо­зяй­ка ка­бине­та воз­вра­ща­ет­ся за свой стол, - но вам – я объ­яс­ню… Ис­поль­зо­вание лич­ных от­но­шений – в це­лях по­выше­ния собс­твен­но­го ста­туса не воз­бра­ня­ет­ся, мисс Зейн, но лю­бой здра­вомыс­ля­щий юрист тут же ис­поль­зу­ет это про­тив вас. Бо­лее то­го, вы ведь все еще не пол­но­цен­ный юрист, так?  
\- Я – прак­ти­кан­тка вто­рого го­да, - вздер­ги­ва­ет под­бо­родок та, - но до это­го без ма­лого шесть лет бы­ла по­мощ­ни­ком юрис­та и раз­би­ра­юсь в юри­дичес­ких тон­костях луч­ше мно­гих!  
\- Пра­виль­ное за­пол­не­ние бу­маг нам не вы­иг­ра­ет де­ло, - от­ре­за­ет но­вый гла­ва юри­дичес­кой служ­бы ком­па­нии, - а зна­чит, вам ну­жен бу­дет юрист со сто­роны для ве­дения де­ла. И за­чем нам пла­тить вдвой­не, ес­ли мы уже в про­иг­ры­ше?  
\- Мисс Тор­рес… - по­да­ет реп­ли­ку Га­рольд, - пред­став­лять де­ло мо­гу и я, а мисс Зейн выс­ту­пит вто­рым юрис­том… У нее раз­ра­ботан­ная стра­тегия и…  
\- Очень лю­без­но, Га­рольд, но это я то­же не счи­таю це­лесо­об­разным. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, пос­леднее сло­во за ва­шим же­нихом, мисс Зейн, то бишь – гла­вой ком­па­нии мис­те­ром Ло­ганом Сан­дерсом, но я ему бу­ду ре­комен­до­вать сме­нить фир­му юри­дичес­ко­го соп­ро­вож­де­ния.  
  
\- Вы ме­ня пы­та­етесь за­пугать, мис­тер Тан­нер, - Ло­ган вы­мучен­но сме­ет­ся, - что­бы я вер­нулся в Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры, где со мной обош­лись, мяг­ко го­воря – не­кор­рек­тно!   
\- Так ведь все бы­ло не зря, нас­коль­ко я по­нимаю, - Тан­нер уса­жива­ет­ся удоб­нее, за­киды­вая но­гу на но­гу, - вы и мисс Зейн с тех пор наш­ли об­щий язык и да­же боль­ше, су­дя по Тай­мс. Имен­но этот факт преж­де все­го бу­дет ис­поль­зо­ван про­тив вас – как от­ветчи­ка по де­лу… ва­ша не­вес­та – ваш юрист…   
\- Дол­жен ра­зоча­ровать, - чувс­твуя се­бя уве­рен­ней, Ло­ган про­ходит­ся по ка­бине­ту, - Рей­чел еще сту­ден­тка юри­дичес­ко­го и да­же у от­ца в фир­ме на по­зици­ях ста­жера-прак­ти­кан­та, они не мо­гут вес­ти де­ла са­мос­то­ятель­но и выс­ту­пать в су­де.   
\- То есть, - с са­мым не­вин­ным ви­дом уточ­ня­ет Тан­нер, - сам мис­тер Зейн сни­зой­дет до ва­шего де­ла? – Кат­ри­на яв­но пы­та­ет­ся что-то до­бавить, но по его ед­ва за­мет­но­му кив­ку умол­ка­ет.  
\- Не то что­бы… - сно­ва мнет­ся Ло­ган, - но Рей­чел ска­зала, что зна­ет – к ко­му об­ра­тить­ся… не­зави­симый юрист – это да­же луч­ше, неп­ред­взя­тое мне­ние!  
\- Да уж, - от­кро­вен­но раз­вле­ка­ет­ся Тан­нер, - _неп­ред­взя­тее_ най­ти прос­то не­воз­можно! – зас­тавляя и Кат­ри­ну улы­бать­ся.  
\- Что? По­чему вы так го­вори­те, вам что-то из­вес­тно? – Ло­ган об­во­дит их тя­желым взгля­дом, - Вам обо­им… по­это­му вы и яви­лись сю­да!   
\- На­вер­ня­ка я не знаю ни­чего, мис­тер Сан­дерс, так ска­зать – ин­форма­ци­ей из пер­вых рук не об­ла­даю… но мо­гу пред­по­ложить… прак­ти­чес­ки уве­рен в кан­ди­дату­ре то­го, к ко­му мисс Зейн об­ра­тит­ся и будь у вас вы­бор – вы бы­ли бы рез­ко про­тив.  
\- На­мека­ете на Май­ка Рос­са? – имя это у Ло­гана вы­ходит сквозь зу­бы, - пос­ле все­го, что бы­ло… что про­изош­ло меж­ду ни­ми – она не пой­дет на это!  
\- Уже пош­ла, - встре­ва­ет Кат­ри­на, - прос­ти­те, мис­тер Тан­нер, но по­ка мис­тер Ло­ган – кли­ент фир­мы Рэн­дел, Кол­дер и Зейн, он дол­жен быть в кур­се ре­шений, при­нима­емых его юрис­том. Это – по­лити­ка фир­мы.  
\- Вы хо­тите ска­зать, что… - Ло­ган рез­ко раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ней, - вы уве­рены или прос­то пе­рес­ка­зыва­ете сплет­ни?  
\- Мис­тер Сан­дерс, мы приш­ли к вам с впол­не кон­крет­ным пред­ло­жени­ем, - пе­реби­ва­ет его Тан­нер, - ос­но­выва­ясь на дос­то­вер­ной ин­форма­ции. Не хо­чу се­ять сом­не­ния в ва­ших с не­вес­той от­но­шени­ях, но – с про­фес­си­ональ­ной точ­ки зре­ния она по-преж­не­му це­нит мне­ние Рос­са. Сми­ритесь – они бу­дут сос­то­ять в од­ной юри­дичес­кой Кол­ле­гии, а Ман­хеттен во­об­ще ос­тров!   
\- Мне по­доб­ный про­фес­си­она­лизм не ну­жен! – стук­нув ла­донью по сто­лу, Ло­ган под­ни­ма­ет на не­го тя­желый взгляд, - ког­да вы смо­жете под­го­товить до­кумен­ты о сме­не юри­дичес­ко­го соп­ро­вож­де­ния?  
\- Мы мо­жем под­пи­сать все пря­мо сей­час, - сде­лав знак Кат­ри­не, Тан­нер улы­ба­ет­ся, - до­говор уже офор­млен…  
\- А вы са­мона­де­ян­ны!  
\- Прос­то пре­дус­мотри­телен, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой тот, по­ка Кат­ри­на пе­реда­ет стан­дар­тный до­говор Ло­гану, - и го­тов ко все­му.   
\- Ко все­му… - эхом от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, на­жимая кноп­ку се­лек­то­ра, - Тор­рес, зай­ди ко мне, сей­час! Уве­рен, что все в по­ряд­ке, но все-та­ки пусть мой на­чаль­ник юри­дичес­кой служ­бы пос­мотрит, не воз­ра­жа­ете?  
\- Да ра­ди бо­га! – сно­ва с удобс­твом ус­тро­ив­шись в крес­ле для по­сети­телей, ки­ва­ет Тан­нер.   
  
\- Ты де­ла­ешь – что?! – Рей­чел за­лета­ет в ка­бинет, не счи­та­ясь ни с сек­ре­тар­ша­ми, ни с Тор­рес, ос­та­новив­шей­ся на по­роге, ни с Тан­не­ром, си­дящим чуть в сто­роне за сто­лом для со­веща­ний вмес­те с Кат­ри­ной. – Мне ты со­бирал­ся ска­зать или я бы на за­седа­нии уз­на­ла, что ме­ня вы­пер­ли?!  
\- Рей­чел, ты дол­жна быть ра­да – я воз­вра­ща­юсь в Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры, а у вас с мис­те­ром Зей­ном не бу­дет та­кого кап­ризно­го кли­ен­та, как я… И те­бе не при­дет­ся ис­кать ни­кого на сто­роне, что­бы пред­став­лять мое де­ло, да и во­об­ще смо­жешь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на уче­бе и под­го­тов­ке к свадь­бе.   
\- Ка­кой ты за­бот­ли­вый! – про­дол­жа­ет на по­вышен­ных то­нах она, - пря­мо всю слов­но в ва­ту за­вер­нул и за стек­ло пос­та­вил, ос­та­лось толь­ко пы­лин­ки сду­вать!   
\- Рей­чел… - пы­та­ет­ся уве­щевать он, но она не да­ет­ся ему в ру­ки, - мо­жет, не сей­час и не здесь об этом по­гово­рим…   
\- Ме­ня зри­тели не пу­га­ют, - сколь­знув неп­ри­яз­ненным взгля­дом по Кат­ри­не, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на Тан­не­ре, - у Джес­си­ки, с ухо­дом из фир­мы Май­ка, сов­сем ис­портил­ся вкус – под­би­ра­ет вся­кое… по­ложе­ние сов­сем пла­чев­ное.  
\- Не тре­вожь­тесь за нас, мисс Зейн, мы о се­бе по­забо­тим­ся, - он под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - мис­тер Сан­дерс, па­кет до­кумен­тов на под­пись вам дос­та­вят до ве­чера, зав­тра жду вас – об­су­дим стра­тегию за­щиты. Мисс Зейн мо­жете взять с со­бой, она об­ри­су­ет нам де­тали де­ла.  
  
\- Ты ее про­водил? – не по­вора­чива­ясь от ок­на, спра­шива­ет она од­новре­мен­но со щел­чком зак­рывшей­ся две­ри.  
\- От­пра­вил с во­дите­лем в уни­вер­си­тет, у нее ве­чер­ние за­нятия, - Ло­ган ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом, - я что-то сде­лал не так?  
\- Мно­гое… - улыб­ка слы­шит­ся в го­лосе, - ты - в сво­ем ре­пер­ту­аре, Ло­кер, раз­гре­бать при­дет­ся ло­патой!  
\- Для это­го я и выз­вал те­бя… бо­юсь, сам не справ­люсь.   
\- Глу­боко увяз… - с яв­ным со­чувс­тви­ем про­из­но­сит она, - и ког­да ты ус­пел ее околь­це­вать, Ло­кер!   
\- С да­той свадь­бы мы еще не оп­ре­дели­лись… А коль­цо… не уве­рен, что пом­ню это дос­та­точ­но от­четли­во, - он улы­ба­ет­ся ее от­ра­жению в стек­ле, - Воз­можно, это про­изош­ло без мо­его учас­тия, Рей­чел мо­жет быть очень ре­шитель­ной.  
\- Боль­ше од­но­го кус­ка пи­рога в рот не за­сунешь, - за­меча­ет его со­бесед­ни­ца, - а она яв­но пы­та­ет­ся сде­лать имен­но это. Дав­но она те­бя оку­чила?  
\- Рия…  
\- Что? Не го­вори, что ини­ци­ато­ром ва­ших от­но­шений был ты – это ложь. Сколь­ко раз ты пы­тал­ся ра­зор­вать связь – один… два? – она смот­рит с ве­селым изум­ле­ни­ем, - Не­уже­ли три?!  
\- Один… - Ло­ган при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на по­докон­ник, что­бы луч­ше ви­деть ее, - уда­лось с тру­дом.  
\- Ис­поль­зо­вал ва­ри­ант с же­ной, - сра­зу в точ­ку уга­дыва­ет Тор­рес, - а ее это лишь боль­ше ра­зохо­тило.  
\- По­жалуй… - нев­по­пад улы­ба­ясь, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, - как Лай­тман те­бя ко мне от­пустил?   
\- Мол­ча, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - и без при­выч­ных на­путс­твий.  
\- Он еще злит­ся?  
\- А сам-то как ду­ма­ешь? Твое имя и прок­ля­тия в од­ном пред­ло­жении по­яв­лять­ся ста­ли ре­же – это хо­роший знак. Я мо­гу по­гово­рить и …  
\- Я не мо­гу вер­нуть­ся…сей­час, по край­ней ме­ре, это не­воз­можно. Я дол­жен быть здесь, и мне нуж­на ты.   
\- Зна­чит, от­пуск я взя­ла не зря… - улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет она.  
  
  
\- Вы нас­толь­ко уве­рены, что Ло­ган Сан­дерс при­дет и при­ведет с со­бой Рей­чел? – Кат­ри­на ед­ва ус­пе­ва­ет за раз­ма­шис­тым ша­гом Тан­не­ра и тот сбав­ля­ет ход.  
\- Пе­реку­сим? Лю­бишь го­рячие буб­ли­ки? – ука­зывая гла­зами на ки­оск на дру­гой сто­роне ули­цы, он ухо­дит от от­ве­та. – Ко­фе, чай?  
\- Шо­колад, - быс­тро про­бежав гла­зами ме­ню, от­ве­ча­ет она, - и прос­то буб­лик, без мас­ла. Спа­сибо…  
\- И ты ху­де­ешь… - он сме­ет­ся, - каж­дая из вас счи­та­ет сво­им дол­гом хоть раз по­морить се­бя го­лодом… - сме­рив ее от­кро­вен­но-оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом, под­во­дит итог, - те­бе это не нуж­но.  
\- Я поб­ла­года­рю – за ком­пли­мент, но на бу­дущее – на лич­ности пе­рехо­дить не сто­ит, это не при­ведет ни к че­му хо­роше­му.   
\- Ком­пли­мен­ты го­ворят­ся лишь для то­го, что­бы за­ранее обе­зору­жить про­тив­ни­ка, - Тан­нер яв­но ищет ко­го-то в каж­дом про­хожем, - как сей­час, нап­ри­мер… - рас­плы­ва­ет­ся он в еще бо­лее са­модо­воль­ной ус­мешке, де­лая шаг навс­тре­чу Да­не Скотт. – И в мэ­рии бы­ва­ют пе­реры­вы на чаш­ку-дру­гую ко­фе, за мой счет?  
\- Пред­по­читаю чай, - улы­ба­ет­ся она, - и – за свой. Лон­дон­ская шко­ла не прош­ла да­ром.   
\- Ос­та­вив с ку­чей на­дежд, прев­ра­тив­шихся со вре­менем в ра­зоча­рова­ния… - ком­менти­ру­ет Тан­нер, - Как удач­но, что мы вот так слу­чай­но пе­ресек­лись, у ме­ня к те­бе как раз пред­ло­жение…  
\- У нас нет об­щих дел, - от­ве­ча­ет Да­на, - что­бы ты мог мне что-то пред­ло­жить!  
\- У те­бя ус­та­рев­шая ин­форма­ция, - Тан­не­ру это все дос­тавля­ет нес­кры­ва­емое удо­воль­ствие, - те­перь Ло­ган Сан­дерс – наш кли­ент и от его име­ни мы пред­ла­га­ем вам сле­ду­ющее, - не гля­дя, он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и Кат­ри­на вкла­дыва­ет в нее пап­ку, ко­торую Тре­вис и вру­ча­ет ей, - сог­ла­сись, Скот­ти, ху­дой мир… и все та­кое. Прос­мотри на до­суге, мо­жет быть – тво­его ра­бото­дате­ля ус­тро­ят дан­ные пред­ло­жения.  
\- Ло­ган сме­нил юри­дичес­кое соп­ро­вож­де­ние ком­па­нии… – она яв­но удив­ле­на, – на Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры? А как же мисс Зейн?   
\- Нас­коль­ко я мо­гу су­дить – в доб­ром здра­вии, - Тан­нер выб­ра­сыва­ет пус­той ста­кан­чик из-под ко­фе, - и пол­на ре­шимос­ти вер­нуть свое… Что имен­но – не уточ­ня­ла.  
\- Мисс Зейн хо­чет все­го и сра­зу, - по­ложив пап­ку на при­лавок, Да­на за­бира­ет у ки­ос­ке­ра па­кет с вы­печ­кой, - будь­те ос­то­рож­ны, вы на­руши­ли ее тща­тель­но-выс­тро­ен­ный план…  
\- И не один! – с са­модо­воль­ной ус­мешкой сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, про­вожая Скот­ти гла­зами, об­ра­ща­ет­ся к сто­ящей ря­дом Кат­ри­не, - Те­перь по­дож­дем, по­ка мэр не ух­ва­тит­ся за на­ше пред­ло­жение всем, чем мож­но и чем нель­зя.  
\- А Ло­ган? – на­поми­на­ет она, - во­об­ще-то, мы дол­жны бы­ли пре­дуп­ре­дить его о выд­ви­га­емом пред­ло­жении и по­лучить его одоб­ре­ние.   
\- А де­ло бы так и сто­яло, по­ка мы ула­мыва­ем это­го па­пень­ки­ного сын­ка и его под­ружку.  
\- Не­вес­ту, - ав­то­мати­чес­ки поп­равля­ет та, но Тан­нер сме­ет­ся, - Да нет, имен­но – под­ружку, что зап­равля­ет всем в ком­па­нии с по­зиции лич­но­го со­вет­ни­ка. Не за­мети­ла – они бы­ли близ­ки, очень… и – до сих пор, ду­маю. Не по­вез­ло мисс Зейн… сно­ва.  
  
  
\- Что поз­во­ля­ют се­бе твои стар­шие пар­тне­ры, Джес­си­ка?! – Ро­берт Зейн вле­та­ет в ка­бинет, пы­лая пра­вед­ным гне­вом и стра­дая от от­дышки, - по ка­кому пра­ву вы уво­дите у нас кли­ен­тов?!  
\- А ты ду­мал, что у те­бя те­перь всег­да бу­дет пра­во пер­вой но­чи? – не по­вышая го­лоса и не под­ни­ма­ясь из-за сво­его сто­ла воп­ро­сом на воп­рос ре­аги­ру­ет она, - Ты ока­зал мне ус­лу­гу – да, но в об­мен на бо­лее, чем прос­той ком­про­мат на твою дочь. А мои стар­шие пар­тне­ры воль­ны де­лать что угод­но, ес­ли это идет на бла­го фир­мы и по­выша­ет за­работ­ки… Арен­дная пла­та в на­ши дни – ну очень вы­сокая!   
\- Ты про­сила ме­ня ос­та­вать­ся доб­ры­ми со­седя­ми, а са­ма! – он на­виса­ет над сто­лом, - Уве­ряю те­бя, Джес­си­ка, так прос­то я те­бе ком­па­нию Сан­дерса не от­дам!   
\- Су­дом ты ни­чего не ис­пра­вишь, Ро­берт, - так­же вста­вая, воз­ра­жа­ет она, - хо­тя бы по­тому что дав­ле­ние на кли­ен­та не­дока­зу­емо, вспом­ни де­ло Кол­брайт и пар­тне­ры про­тив Ас­со­ци­ации кор­по­ратив­ных юрис­тов. Пре­цеден­тов мас­са и поч­ти все не в твою поль­зу, как ис­тца.   
\- Пред­ла­га­ешь опять спус­тить на тор­мо­зах и прог­ло­тить?!  
\- Быть доб­ры­ми со­седя­ми – толь­ко и все­го…   
  
  
***   
\- Вы при­ходи­те сю­да, джентль­ме­ны, по мо­ей, за­меть­те, прось­бе и на­мере­ва­етесь мне еще и чи­тать мо­раль о том – что мож­но, а че­го нель­зя де­лать на фи­нан­со­вых рын­ках? – воз­му­щен­но тря­ся се­дой ше­велю­рой, но­вый кли­ент фир­мы Пир­сон и пар­тне­ры вы­шаги­ва­ет по сво­ему ка­бине­ту в пен­тха­усе зда­ния ком­па­нии, ко­торую воз­глав­ля­ет. – Да я за­раба­тывал мил­ли­оны на сдел­ках, ког­да вы оба еще пу­зыри пус­ка­ли!   
\- Зна­чит, у вас дос­та­точ­но опы­та и свя­зей, что­бы бо­дать­ся с КЦБ, - пре­рыва­ет его Хар­ви, - и на­ша по­мощь вам не нуж­на.  
\- Пос­той­те! С че­го это вы так ре­шили? – он та­ращит­ся на них, упе­рев ру­ки в бо­ки, - мне нуж­ны тол­ко­вые юрис­ты, ко­торые смо­гут зат­кнуть это­го выс­кочку, что­бы он дал мне спо­кой­но вер­нуть­ся на рын­ки.  
\- Вы дей­стви­тель­но ви­нов­ны в том, в чем вас об­ви­ня­ют, мис­тер Сат­тор? – нек­ста­ти вле­за­ет Майк вмес­те со сво­им чувс­твом спра­вед­ли­вос­ти.  
\- Это име­ет ка­кое-то зна­чение? – свар­ли­во ин­те­ресу­ет­ся тот, - или сум­ма ва­шего го­нора­ра уве­личит­ся, в слу­чае мо­его по­ложи­тель­но­го от­ве­та?  
\- Нет, мис­тер Сат­тор, - зат­кнув Май­ка вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом, Хар­ви объ­яс­ня­ет, - прос­то в этом слу­чае из­ме­нит­ся на­ша стра­тегия за­щиты, мы дол­жны учесть все фак­то­ры, вот мой кол­ле­га и спе­шит с вы­вода­ми! К то­му же, - не удер­жи­ва­ет­ся он, - мы по-преж­не­му не уве­рены, сто­ит ли брать­ся за ва­ше тух­лое де­ло.  
\- Ваш глав­ный пар­тнер – Джес­си­ка Пир­сон го­вори­ла кон­крет­но, - Сат­тор ста­ра­ет­ся дер­жать за­дан­ный тон, но нот­ки не­уве­рен­ности все-та­ки прос­каль­зы­ва­ют в го­лосе, - а вы дол­жны вы­пол­нять ее пря­мые ука­зания!  
\- Ну – во-пер­вых, толь­ко я, - Хар­ви ко­сит­ся на сто­яще­го ря­дом Май­ка, - мой кол­ле­га – кон­суль­тант и нап­ря­мую Джес­си­ке не по­дот­че­тен. Что ка­са­ет­ся ме­ня – я имен­ной пар­тнер с до­лей в ком­па­нии и во­лен вы­бирать кли­ен­тов по собс­твен­но­му ус­мотре­нию. То есть – имею пол­ное пра­во вам от­ка­зать. Бу­дем чес­тны­ми… - он опи­ра­ет­ся ла­доня­ми о стол, - к нам вы об­ра­тились лишь по­тому, что аб­со­лют­ное боль­шинс­тво юри­дичес­ких кор­по­ратив­ных кон­тор Ман­хетте­на и ок­рес­тнос­тей не же­ла­ет свя­зывать­ся с ва­шим де­лом… да­же под уг­ро­зой кос­ми­чес­ких го­нора­ров.  
\- Язык у вас от­лично от­по­лиро­ван, до­рогой мой со­вет­ник, - тем же яз­ви­тель­но-сар­кастич­ным то­ном от­ве­ча­ет Сат­тор, - и зву­чите вы очень про­фес­си­ональ­но. Но вот как же быть с тем, что ва­ша фир­ма пос­ле всех этих встря­сок и пе­ред­ряг нуж­да­ет­ся имен­но в та­ком гром­ком и неп­ри­лич­но бо­гатом кли­ен­те. Так что… - то­же под­ни­ма­ясь по дру­гую сто­рону сто­ла, про­из­но­сит Сат­тор, - по­можем друг дру­гу…  
\- Для это­го, мис­тер Сат­тор, - опять без по­вода вле­за­ет Майк, - нам прос­то не­об­хо­димо знать, нас­коль­ко сфаб­ри­кован­ны­ми мо­гут ока­зать­ся ули­ки КЦБ про­тив вас!  
\- Да нет у них ни­чего! – с до­садой от­ма­хива­ет­ся тот, - кро­ме собс­твен­ных умо­зак­лю­чений. Ес­ли 85% мо­их вло­жений – удач­ны, это не зна­чит, что я ис­поль­зую ин­сай­динг. Мо­жет, мне прос­то ве­зет.  
\- Пря­мо как Ми­дасу, - за­меча­ет Хар­ви, - гля­дите, У­иль­ям, он очень пло­хо кон­чил…. – тот ед­ко сме­ет­ся, - Это мож­но счи­тать пер­вым со­ветом мо­его юрис­та?  
\- Я возь­мусь за ва­ше де­ло, - от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - но и толь­ко, для ве­дения дел ком­па­нии ищи­те ко­го-то дру­гого.  
\- Мо­лодой че­ловек… как вас там? – Сат­тор раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся вмес­те с крес­лом к Май­ку, - как нас­чет не­боль­шо­го, но ре­гуляр­но­го при­работ­ка?  
  
\- Это не луч­шая из тво­их иди­от­ских идей! – Хар­ви быс­тро идет по ули­це, не за­ботясь – ус­пе­ва­ет за ним Майк или нет.  
\- Сог­ла­сен, - ки­ва­ет тот из-за пра­вого пле­ча, чуть сби­вая ды­хание при ходь­бе, но при­выч­ка – вто­рая на­тура, а пос­пе­вать за пат­ро­ном – бы­ло пер­вое, че­му приш­лось тут на­учить­ся. – Но так мы хо­тя бы бу­дем в кур­се про­веден­ных им сде­лок. Да и от­сле­дить ис­точник ин­сай­дин­га, ес­ли он су­щес­тву­ет, бу­дет быс­трее из­нутри.   
\- Счи­та­ешь, все про­думал? – Хар­ви не­ожи­дан­но ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь к не­му, - Да кто те­бя – сто­рон­не­го а­уди­тора, к _тай­нам мад­рид­ско­го дво­ра_ до­пус­тит! И же­ла­ющих очис­тить со­весть ты в ком­па­нии Сат­то­ра вряд ли сей­час уже най­дешь…  
\- А я во­об­ще не по­нимаю, че­го имен­но мы хо­тим дос­тичь, - Майк смот­рит ку­да угод­но, толь­ко не на пат­ро­на, - ес­ли на­ша цель – сот­рудни­чес­тво с КЦБ, то это од­на ли­ния за­щиты, а ес­ли – его от­мазка…  
\- Это­го кли­ен­та выб­ра­ла Джес­си­ка, - от­ре­за­ет Хар­ви, - мы кор­по­ратив­ная юри­дичес­кая фир­ма, сдав его – мы по­теря­ем до­верие ос­таль­ных кли­ен­тов.   
\- А не сдав, мо­жем при­сесть вмес­те с ним, - с впол­не не­вин­ным ви­дом ком­менти­ру­ет Майк, - и от­мазка про ад­во­кат­скую тай­ну не спа­сет. Джес­си­ку кто-то нуж­ный поп­ро­сил об этом?  
\- Ес­ли и так… - Хар­ви кри­вит­ся, - мне она об этом не со­об­ща­ла. Стой, мы приш­ли.  
\- КЦБ? – Майк ки­ва­ет са­мому се­бе, - Пра­виль­но, Кэ­хилл… на­вер­ня­ка это его де­ло, а он – нам дол­жен…  
  
\- Поз­во­лишь уга­дать при­чину ва­шего вне­зап­но­го ви­зита? – Кэ­хилл под­ни­ма­ет­ся навс­тре­чу, - Форс­тман вер­нулся? Или Хар­дман?  
\- У­иль­ям Сат­тор… - Хар­ви ла­кони­чен, от­ве­чая ему вы­жида­ющим взгля­дом, Кэ­хилл по­жима­ет пле­чами и, обой­дя стол, про­ходит к две­ри, зак­ры­вая ее за Май­ком.  
\- Не го­вори­те, что взя­лись за не­го, по­тому что в этом слу­чае я уже не смо­гу вам по­мочь.  
\- За не­го, как ты вер­но вы­разил­ся, взял­ся ты, а мы все­го лишь его юрис­ты, пы­та­ющи­еся най­ти ра­зум­ный ком­про­мисс.  
\- Вы оба? И - Росс?  
\- Ес­ли у ос­новно­го ра­бото­дате­ля нет воз­ра­жений и это не ве­дет к кон­флик­ту ин­те­ресов ком­па­нии, - ци­тиру­ет Кор­по­ратив­ное Пра­во Майк, - то я мо­гу кон­суль­ти­ровать ко­го угод­но и сколь­ко угод­но.   
\- По­нимаю, - ки­ва­ет Кэ­хилл, - мне то­же не хва­та­ет его ос­трот… - и уже об­ра­ща­ясь к Хар­ви, - И ты, ко­неч­но, уже с пред­ло­жени­ем это­го са­мого ком­про­мис­са…  
\- Еще нет… - нах­му­рив­шись, он объ­яс­ня­ет, - для на­чала мне нуж­но знать, как силь­но он – ну­жен те­бе, Шон…  
\- Я не спу­щу его с крюч­ка, Хар­ви, да­же и не на­дей­ся! Сат­тор зас­лу­жива­ет то­го, что выб­рал сам! Я пы­тал­ся дос­тать его нес­коль­ко лет и сей­час ты при­ходишь пы­тать ме­ня на те­му – что мы мо­жем вам пред­ло­жить?! – по­дой­дя поч­ти вплот­ную, Кэ­хилл че­канит, - Ни-че-го! У те­бя нет ни­чего, Хар­ви, что ме­ня бы ин­те­ресо­вало нас­толь­ко же силь­но!  
\- Я так по­нимаю, что не­дося­га­емость Форс­тма­на под­порти­ла те­бе кар­му, - Хар­ви мед­лит, дрей­фуя взгля­дом в сто­рону Май­ка, - и к Сат­то­ру – очень круп­ный счет… мы мог­ли бы по­мочь – с пос­ледним…  
\- От­ка­зав­шись с ним ра­ботать? – Кэ­хилл воз­вра­ща­ет­ся за стол, - Для это­го вам не нуж­но мое сог­ла­сие, хо­тя я бу­ду толь­ко за… пом­ня ва­ши ме­тоды, мне бу­дет спо­кой­нее, ес­ли ва­ша фир­ма и Сат­тор про­дол­жат су­щес­тво­вать в па­рал­лель­ных ре­аль­нос­тях.  
\- Мы уже сог­ла­сились с ним сот­рудни­чать, - про­чища­ет гор­ло Майк, - от­каз вы­зовет не толь­ко за­коно­мер­ное не­доволь­ство, но и ве­ро­ят­ные по­доз­ре­ния, в том чис­ле – и в сго­воре с ва­ми.   
\- Ты это сей­час о чем?  
\- Все­го лишь о том, мис­тер Кэ­хилл, что от на­шего но­вого кли­ен­та мы пря­миком по­пали сю­да и пос­ле встре­чи с ва­ми от­ка­зали ему в ус­лу­гах – га­зеты бу­дут нес­коль­ко не­дель это му­солить.  
\- И неп­ри­ят­ности у те­бя, Шон, бу­дут ху­же, чем ког­да ты Форс­тма­на из стра­ны вы­пус­тил, - до­бав­ля­ет мас­ла в огонь пат­рон.  
\- Так… - тот об­во­дит обо­их неп­ри­яз­ненным взгля­дом, - че­го вы от ме­ня хо­тите?  
\- От­ме­ни зап­рет на про­веде­ние бир­же­вых опе­раций, хо­тя бы на офи­ци­аль­ных сче­тах ком­па­нии, - быс­тро про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, - и я от­дам его те­бе на рас­терза­ние… да­же по­дер­жу, что­бы бы­ло удоб­нее…  
\- Мне да­дут дос­туп к фи­нан­со­вым до­кумен­там, как а­уди­тору… - встре­ва­ет Майк, - и я мог бы…  
\- Вы по­нима­ете оба, что сей­час го­вори­те с фе­дераль­ным сле­дова­телем? – Кэ­хилл про­веря­ет плот­но ли зак­ры­та дверь, на вся­кий слу­чай по­нижая го­лос, - Вы мне тут толь­ко что поч­ти уг­ро­жали сго­вором, а на что пы­та­етесь сей­час под­бить – на на­руше­ние ад­во­кат­ской эти­ки?  
\- Шон… - Хар­ви кар­тинно за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, - да­вай пе­рес­та­нем ра­зыг­ры­вать дра­му друг пе­ред дру­гом. Те­бе – ну­жен Сат­тор… я не спра­шиваю за­чем, это не­важ­но. Нам – нуж­но гром­кое де­ло, де­неж­ный кли­ент и от­сутс­твие пос­ледс­твий. Ес­ли он ся­дет, это вов­се не бу­дет оз­на­чать, что мы про­иг­ра­ли. Весь Си­ти в кур­се то­го, что ты пы­та­ешь­ся до­казать…   
\- С на­шей по­мощью это мо­жет быть про­ще, - под­держи­ва­ет Майк, - ано­ним­ные ис­точни­ки еще ник­то не от­ме­нял.  
\- С че­го та­кая щед­рость? – с по­доз­ре­ни­ем на них гля­дя, за­меча­ет Кэ­хилл, - Да­же пред­по­ложить бо­юсь, че­го вы мо­жете поп­ро­сить вза­мен…  
\- Ска­жем так – мы слег­ка под­ве­ли те­бя с Форс­тма­ном, а дол­ги луч­ше от­ра­баты­вать сра­зу.   
  
\- Зна­чит, се­год­ня ве­чером у нас – зва­ный ужин? Фор­ма одеж­ды – па­рад­ная, име­ни Брю­са У­эй­на и аген­та 007? – Майк про­ходит сле­дом за пат­ро­ном в его ка­бинет, - А я дол­жен быть…   
\- С кем-то? – за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет воп­рос Джес­си­ка, - да, Майк, на зва­ный ужин хо­дят неп­ре­мен­но па­рой, осо­бен­но, ес­ли это ус­по­ко­ит щед­ро­го кли­ен­та, оза­бочен­но­го бла­гопо­лучи­ем сво­ей ком­па­нии.  
\- Сат­тор та­ковым не выг­ля­дит, - с вы­зовом про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, - и во­об­ще, Джес­си­ка, ка­кого…  
\- Что, прос­ти?  
\- По­чему ты не спро­сила сна­чала ме­ня? Тем бо­лее, раз­да­вая обе­щания от мо­его име­ни – и де­ло про­вес­ти, и ото­бедать в се­мей­ном кру­гу!   
\- Не го­вори мне, что ты не на­шел под­хо­дящую слу­чаю па­ру… по­тому что – ес­ли нет… - Джес­си­ка ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, - то ты пой­дешь на ужин с ним и там уже са­ми бу­дете всем объ­яс­нять, что вас свя­зыва­ет… Мне впол­не хва­тило Дар­би!   
\- А что бы­ло с Дар­би? – все-та­ки дож­давшись ее ухо­да, слег­ка нер­вно пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Майк, - Он что-то хо­тел знать?  
\- Это глу­пос­ти и пус­тозвонс­тво, - от­ре­за­ет Хар­ви, - поз­во­ни пол­ковни­ку, ска­жи – ты за­едешь за Ло­лой око­ло се­ми.  
\- У ме­ня нет прав…   
\- Я пом­ню… - он хму­рит­ся, - Рей вас за­берет, а я ся­ду за руль сам.   
\- Ку­да мы со­бира­ем­ся, джентль­ме­ны? У нас вы­ез­дное за­седа­ние прав­ле­ния или тай­ная ве­черя для из­бран­ных? – Тан­нер по-свой­ски па­да­ет на ди­ван, ста­ра­ясь не за­мечать мол­ний из при­ем­ной.  
\- Ско­рее – вто­рое, - от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - мы ужи­на­ем с кли­ен­та­ми, в знак бла­годар­ности…  
\- На­кор­ми страж­ду­щего и он при­ведет к те­бе сво­их род­ных и дру­зей, - ком­менти­ру­ет Тан­нер, - и на сие ме­роп­ри­ятие приг­ла­шены толь­ко имен­ные пар­тне­ры. Кро­ме тво­его лю­бимо­го про­теже, ко­неч­но, - под­мигнув, до­бав­ля­ет он, пе­рево­дя взгляд на Май­ка.  
\- Ко­торый то­же вро­де как – кли­ент, - бор­мо­чет тот из сво­его лю­бимо­го крес­ла.  
\- Ту­ше! – под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки в шут­ли­вом а­уте Тре­вис, - Шут­ки в сто­рону, гос­по­да, Ло­ган Сан­дерс те­перь то­же наш кли­ент и его де­ло про­тив мэ­рии… как бы по­мяг­че-то.. по­пахи­ва­ет…  
\- Оно бы­ло тух­лым с са­мого на­чала, - жес­тко ре­аги­ру­ет Хар­ви, ад­ре­су­ясь к Май­ку, - а как оно во­об­ще по­пало к те­бе?  
\- Я при­нес­ла, - Кат­ри­на ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге, - вмес­те с со­бой. Мож­но?  
\- Кат­ри­на, рад те­бя ви­деть! – Майк под­ни­ма­ет­ся навс­тре­чу, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, Тан­нер, яв­но раз­вле­ка­ясь, за­меча­ет, - Ишь ты!   
\- Мис­тер Зейн то­же бы за не­го не взял­ся, ес­ли бы не оп­ре­делен­ные об­сто­ятель­ства…  
\- И мы все в кур­се – ка­кие имен­но, - пе­реби­ва­ет ее Хар­ви, - к де­лу…  
\- А все де­ло, Харв, в тво­ей под­ружке, ко­торая не же­ла­ет при­нимать ра­зум­ных ре­шений. – Тан­нер го­ворит серь­ез­но, - она тя­нет вре­мя в на­деж­де на про­цесс и то, что ль­ви­ная до­ля пре­цеден­тов на ее сто­роне. Ну и это – мэ­рия, су­дить­ся с ад­ми­нис­тра­тив­ны­ми ре­сур­са­ми са­мое неб­ла­годар­ное и иди­от­ское за­нятие!   
\- С та­ким юрис­том Ло­ган вы­иг­ра­ет все и сра­зу! – Майк с тре­вогой ло­вит взгляд Хар­ви, - мо­жет, ес­ли я все-та­ки встре­чусь со Скот­ти, как обе­щал Рейч…  
\- Она те­перь не его юрист, Майк, ты же слы­шал… И твое по­яв­ле­ние, рав­но как и мое, на ее го­ризон­те – ни­чего не ре­шит, - пре­дос­те­регая его взгля­дом от даль­ней­ших дис­куссий, воз­ра­жа­ет Хар­ви, тут же об­ра­ща­ясь к Тан­не­ру, - А ты ей уже и пред­ло­жение ус­пел сде­лать?  
\- Толь­ко вру­чил, - под­твержда­ет тот, - от­ве­та дож­демся не рань­ше зав­траш­не­го дня. Хо­тел вас в из­вес­тность пос­та­вить, что­бы вы не де­лали лиш­них те­лод­ви­жений, - это он уже ад­ре­су­ет Май­ку, - у нас тут…  
\- Все под кон­тро­лем? – нас­мешли­во за­кан­чи­ва­ет за не­го Майк, - а Ро­берт Зейн, ко­торый пор­вет нас на час­ти при пер­вом удоб­ном слу­чае? А Рей­чел, у ко­торой…  
\- У нее все в по­ряд­ке, Майк, - при­сев ря­дом, от­ве­ча­ет Кат­ри­на, - ваш раз­рыв не соз­дал в ее жиз­ни про­пасть, по­верь мне. И в деп­рессию по это­му по­воду она то­же не впа­ла…   
\- Да… - он выг­ля­дит нес­коль­ко ра­зоча­рован­ным, - ну… это ведь хо­рошо, у нас есть, чем за­нять­ся…   
Хар­ви об­ме­нива­ет­ся взгля­дом с Тре­висом, - Майк, ты не за­был поз­во­нить пол­ковни­ку?  
\- Не за­был, - зву­чит из се­лек­то­ра край­не не­доволь­ный го­лос Грет­хен, - и пол­ковник про­сил пе­редать… - Майк ус­пе­ва­ет гром­кую связь от­клю­чить, схва­тив труб­ку, тут же ее по­ложить и выс­ко­чить в при­ем­ную.   
\- Мис­тер Тан­нер, - Кат­ри­на то­же под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - пой­ду го­товить до­кумен­ты к зав­траш­ней встре­че, по двум ва­ри­ан­там раз­ви­тия со­бытий, так?  
\- Имен­но… - про­водив ее за­дум­чи­вым взгля­дом, Тре­вис за­меча­ет, - очень ис­полни­тель­ная и ра­зум­ная… как она по­пала к вам в кон­то­ру?  
\- При­мер­но, как ты – прос­то приш­ла и пос­та­вила пе­ред фак­том, - Хар­ви улы­ба­ет­ся, - не обош­лось без ко­сяков Май­ка, ко­неч­но…  
\- Ко­неч­но, - под­держи­ва­ет Тан­нер.  
\- О, так вы уже вер­ну­лись, - Джес­си­ка про­ходит внутрь, - за­меча­тель­но, слы­шала – Ло­ган сно­ва вер­нулся к нам… это ра­ду­ет, Тан­нер, ос­во­боди се­год­няшний ве­чер…  
\- Для вас, Джес­си­ка, всег­да…   
\- Поль­ще­на, но у ме­ня уже есть спут­ник. А вот те­бе при­дет­ся по­ис­кать па­ру для зва­ного ужи­на… на ко­торый ты идешь.  
  
\- Майк! – он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся в хол­ле, нер­вно пог­ля­дывая на боль­шие ча­сы на сте­не, - ты ведь мне обе­щал! – злая, как стая ди­ких со­бак, Рей­чел пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его у лиф­тов, - И сно­ва под­вел!  
\- Я не… то есть… мой раз­го­вор со Скот­ти ни­чего бы не ре­шил, - ско­рого­вор­кой от­не­кива­ет­ся он, чувс­твуя при­выч­но-за­тяги­ва­ющий во­дово­рот вза­им­ных уп­ре­ков и обид, - а мо­жет, да­же и усу­губил бы… ты ведь зна­ешь, что она… - не­воль­но по­нижая го­лос, -… то­же…  
\- То­же?! Скот­ти в кур­се тво­его ма­лень­ко­го гряз­но­го сек­ре­та?! – Рейч и не ду­ма­ет прек­ра­щать, - Зна­чит, она мо­жет да­вить и на Хар­ви…   
\- Он-то тут при чем, де­ло ве­дет Тан­нер! И, Рейч, про­шу те­бя – по­тише! Сов­сем не­обя­затель­но ста­вить об этом в из­вес­тность еще и весь Ман­хеттен.   
\- Ах, прос­ти­те, мис­тер фаль­ши­вый юрист, я и по­забы­ла, что вы до сих пор по­чива­ете на не­зас­лу­жен­ных лав­рах! – она под­хо­дит бли­же, по­нижая го­лос, - па­па был прав, го­воря о те­бе – ты пус­тышка, на­бива­ющая се­бе це­ну. И я ни грам­ма не жа­лею, что рас­ска­зала ему. При воз­можнос­ти, со­об­щу об этом всем!   
\- И че­го ты этим добь­ешь­ся? – Майк удер­жи­ва­ет ее по­рыв – уй­ти, - Пос­та­вишь фир­му в еще бо­лее шат­кое по­ложе­ние, Джес­си­ку – ко­торая бы­ла так доб­ра к те­бе… К то­му же, сей­час я здесь не ра­ботаю и все это бу­дет лишь _Плюс Кван Пер­фектум…_ ко­му ста­нет лег­че?  
\- А мне ка­кое де­ло до фир­мы и Джес­си­ки те­перь? Она ме­ня выш­вырну­ла и зас­та­вила под­пи­сать по­каза­ния, спа­сибо па­пе – те­перь они у ме­ня… Ес­ли я ли­шилась кли­ен­та, по­чему я дол­жна бес­по­ко­ить­ся о кон­ку­рен­тах?   
\- Рей­чел! – Майк сно­ва на­гоня­ет ее, - Не хо­чу за­кан­чи­вать так… но, кро­ме по­каза­ний, ко­торые Джес­си­ка от­да­ла тво­ему от­цу в уп­ла­ту дол­га, бы­ло еще и сог­ла­шение о не­раз­гла­шении, я ведь сам его сос­тавлял…   
\- Мер­кантиль­ная сво­лочь! – бро­са­ет ему на­пос­ле­док Рейч, гром­ко сту­ча каб­лу­ками, ухо­дя…  
  
\- Вы пос­со­рились? – пол­ковник Мак­Ку­ин ку­рит не­пода­леку от глав­но­го вхо­да, ле­ниво раз­гля­дывая люд­ской по­ток, - ка­жет­ся, это бы­ла твоя де­вуш­ка, нет?  
\- Нет… уже дав­но… да и ни­ког­да, на­вер­ное… - уг­рю­мо от­ве­ча­ет Майк, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь ря­дом. – Я вам ну­жен, сэр?   
\- Те неф­тя­ные сква­жины в Аф­ри­ке, что дос­та­лись Джес­си­ке при слу­чае – она их еще ни в ка­кую ком­па­нию не прис­тро­ила?  
\- Хо­тите ими за­нять­ся? Там пер­ма­нен­тно слож­ная по­лити­чес­кая си­ту­ация в стра­не, тру­боп­ро­вод, про­ходя­щий по спор­ным зем­лям…  
\- Вот ви­дишь, - пол­ковник ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - ты уже так хо­рошо ра­зоб­рался в этом воп­ро­се, я хо­чу экс­клю­зив­ные пра­ва на раз­ра­бот­ку.   
\- Я пе­рего­ворю с Джес­си­кой, сэр, пря­мо сей­час, - ки­ва­ет Майк, но пол­ковник его ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет.  
\- Нет, не лезь к жен­щи­не, со­бира­ющей­ся на ус­тро­ен­ный ею же при­ем, с де­ловы­ми пред­ло­жени­ями…   
\- Лич­ный опыт, сэр? – по­нима­юще ки­ва­ет Майк, зас­лу­жив не­одоб­ри­тель­ный взгляд то­го, на ко­го ра­бота­ет, - прос­ти­те, не мое де­ло.   
\- Не твое, - под­твержда­ет тот, - на се­год­няшнем ве­чере мож­но бу­дет най­ти под­хо­дящее для та­кого пред­ло­жения вре­мя. Ли­музин вас с Ло­лой за­берет око­ло се­ми.  
\- Спа­сибо, сэр, - пот­ря­сен­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся Майк, тут же спох­ва­тыва­ясь, - сэр! У ме­ня есть свой тран­спорт, ес­ли вы не про­тив…  
\- Хо­рошо, - пол­ковник не­ожи­дан­но улы­ба­ет­ся, - зна­чит, встре­тим­ся там.  
  
\- Дог­нал? – го­лос Кат­ри­ны нас­ти­га­ет его в хол­ле у лиф­тов, Майк раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся в ожи­дании, - Ко­го?  
\- Не знаю, ты так вы­летел из ка­бине­та Хар­ви, буд­то по­езд с тво­ей лю­бимой де­вуш­кой уже от­ва­лил от пер­ро­на.  
\- Да нет, с ро­ман­ти­чес­кой сос­тавля­ющей мне как-то не ве­зет, осо­бен­но, в срав­не­нии с… - он улы­ба­ет­ся, пог­ля­дывая на нее и на две­ри лиф­та, - а ты че­го здесь?  
\- Выш­ла за ко­фе, - она ука­зыва­ет на па­кет в ру­ках, - на­до офор­мить ту­еву ку­чу до­кумен­тов на до­говор с Ло­ганом – ве­селый ме­ня ждет ве­черок…  
\- Хо­чешь, по­могу? Вдво­ем уп­ра­вим­ся быс­трее…  
\- Те­бе у се­бя ра­боты ма­ло, так ты хо­дишь по зна­комым, вык­лянчи­вая ее у них? – Кат­ри­на су­ет ему в ру­ки па­кет с вы­печ­кой, - я не гор­дая – не от­ка­жусь!  
\- А от­ве­та от мэ­рии еще не бы­ло? – пе­рех­ва­тив па­кет, он умуд­ря­ет­ся пе­ред ней еще и дверь офи­са от­крыть. Оце­нив его жест, она про­ходит к сто­лу, за­вален­но­му до­кумен­та­ми, - Нет и до ут­ра вряд ли бу­дет… мис­тер Тан­нер счи­та­ет, что их юрист тя­нет вре­мя, что­бы не бы­ло сдел­ки до про­цес­са. Прит­кни уже это ку­да-ни­будь!  
\- Скот­ти так обыч­но не пос­ту­па­ет, она – хо­роший юрист и глав­ное – адек­ватный!   
\- Майк, те­бе нуж­но к ве­черу ус­петь при­вес­ти се­бя в по­рядок для при­ема, мне – же­латель­но ра­зоб­рать­ся с де­лами, мо­жет – прис­ту­пим?  
\- _Чё-ё-о-орт…_ \- под­ни­ма­ет го­лову от оче­ред­ной ко­роб­ки с до­кумен­та­ми из ар­хи­ва Майк, - ка­жет­ся, я знаю – как Ло­гану вы­иг­рать!   
\- _Чё-ё-о-орт…_ \- сле­дом про­из­но­сит Кат­ри­на, заг­ля­дывая че­рез пле­чо, - а ты прав! Ну да­вай – бе­ги к пат­ро­ну, бо­нусы для не­го за­рабо­та­ешь…  
\- Нач­нем с то­го, - от­ки­нув­шись на спин­ку сту­ла, рас­сужда­ет Майк, - что я тут на по­ложе­нии праз­дно­шата­юще­гося юрис­та кли­ен­та, ме­ша­юще­го ра­ботать, во-вто­рых, мне пле­вать, ес­ли Ло­гану при­судят штраф и прик­ро­ют строй­ку, ну и в-треть­их… - он про­тяги­ва­ет ей бу­маги из ар­хивной ко­роб­ки до­кумен­тов, свя­зан­ных с ком­па­ни­ей Сан­дерса, - иди к Тан­не­ру, Кат­ри­на. Ес­ли еще не поз­дно отоз­вать на­ше пред­ло­жение, то с этим мож­но да­же на­давить. А по­том – пой­ти на ми­ровую, пред­ло­жив сов­мес­тное вла­дение воз­ве­ден­ны­ми пло­щадя­ми, с пос­ле­ду­ющим вы­купом по ис­те­чении сро­ка дей­ствия вот это­го до­кумен­та.  
\- И ты не про­тив, что сог­ла­шение на вла­дение ком­па­нии Сан­дерса му­ници­паль­ной зем­лей в том рай­оне, я Тан­не­ру пе­редам? А ес­ли я ска­жу, что это – моя идея и на­ход­ка?  
\- Да ра­ди бо­га! – Майк за­киды­ва­ет ру­ки за го­лову, - чес­тно го­воря, сам хо­тел пред­ло­жить. Пе­ред Скот­ти, да и Ло­ганом, лиш­ний раз све­тить да­же прос­то на­шими име­нами – со­вер­шенно ник­че­му. Так что – да, те­бе луч­ше взять ви­ну на се­бя.  
\- Рас­сла­бил­ся ты в сво­ем де­пар­та­мен­те, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой она, - те­ря­ешь хват­ку… не с кем на­пере­гон­ки бе­жать, вот и стал мяг­ко­телым.   
\- По­верь, гон­ки по вер­ти­кали всег­да за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся па­дени­ем, ина­че – с кру­га не сой­дешь… - он под­ни­ма­ет­ся, за­кинув не­дав­но вы­копан­ную из не­бытия сум­ку на пле­чо, - мне прос­то по­дали ру­ку, вот и все…  
  
\- Ло­ла! - Майк при­дер­жи­ва­ет створ­ки лиф­та, - А я ду­маю – ты… не ты… Сто лет не ви­делись!  
\- Раз­ве? Впро­чем, в та­ком слу­чае, у те­бя все неп­ло­хо, да и в ком­па­нии – то­же…  
\- Мог­ла бы заг­ля­нуть меж­ду де­лом, как рань­ше… - Майк выг­ля­дит обес­ку­ражен­ным, и под­ру­га лег­ко сог­ла­ша­ет­ся, - За­пишусь к те­бе на при­ем, что­бы дос­та­вить удо­воль­ствие…  
\- Те­бе не пон­ра­вилась Эми? – он смот­рит в яв­ном зат­рудне­нии, - А я ду­мал – вы под­ру­житесь.  
\- По прин­ци­пу тво­их доб­ро­жела­телей – мож­но поп­ро­бовать, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, наб­лю­дая за сме­ной цифр эта­жа на таб­ло.  
\- В спис­ке мо­их бла­годе­телей ты – в при­ори­тете!   
\- Вмес­те с Хар­ви Спек­те­ром, я в кур­се, и для нас это – по­чет­ная обя­зан­ность… - она ста­ратель­но улы­ба­ет­ся его от­ра­жению, - Лад­но, Майк, не усердствуй, мы об­сужда­ем да­леко не все лич­ные те­мы и – сла­ва бо­гу!  
\- По­дож­ди! – он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет лифт, - Я как раз хо­чу ска­зать… Все! – он пов­то­ря­ет, ста­ра­ясь выг­ля­деть уве­рен­но, - все до од­ной! Ты мо­жешь спра­шивать и го­ворить обо всем, а уж там – бу­дет вид­но…  
\- Без сек­ре­тов… - те­перь она улы­ба­ет­ся по-нас­то­яще­му, - не по­лучит­ся… да и… - жес­том по­яс­няя не­выс­ка­зан­ное.  
\- Ну и пусть! – Майк пов­то­ря­ет ее жест, - это ерун­да… С то­бой – все по­лучит­ся…  
  
\- Где Оли­вия?! Рей прож­дал ее у шко­лы лиш­них пол­ча­са! – Хар­ви рез­ким дви­жени­ем ос­лабля­ет гал­стук, по­ка Зои с не­из­менным спо­кой­стви­ем уже хло­почет ря­дом.  
\- Я по­могу, по­дож­ди… Лив на эк­скур­сии, ты у­ехал рань­ше, чем я доз­во­нилась до Грет­хен….  
\- И но­чевал в го­роде! – он ус­та­ло рас­тя­гива­ет­ся на ди­ване, - с этим иди­отиз­мом на­до что-то ре­шать!  
\- Это – тра­ва, пей… - Зои про­тяги­ва­ет ему ста­кан, - и зав­тра же… хо­тя… - взгля­нув на ча­сы, - у Джес­си­ки в друзь­ях ме­дицин­ское све­тило… Те­бя не­об­хо­димо об­сле­довать, мо­жет по­едем сей­час?  
\- Све­тило, как и па­па Джес­си­ки, хи­рург, - вор­чли­во уточ­ня­ет Хар­ви, - а мне – не нра­вят­ся боль­ни­цы…  
\- Тру­сишь… - Зои вы­тас­ки­ва­ет свер­ну­тый пид­жак у не­го из-под го­ловы, по­пут­но рас­стег­нув зас­тежку на брю­ках, буд­нично по­дыто­жива­ет, - ес­ли дав­ле­ние не сни­зит­ся че­рез пол­ча­са – бу­дем зво­нить Джес­си­ке.  
\- А ес­ли сни­зит­ся… - он де­монс­тра­тив­но осу­шил ста­кан, дож­давшись обыч­но­го, - Пос­мотрим… - за­меча­ет, - Мы ее че­рез па­ру ча­сов уви­дим, смо­жешь на­ябед­ни­чать…


	2. Chapter 2

***  
\- Что за оча­рова­тель­ная у нас по­доб­ра­лась ком­па­ния, джентль­ме­ны, - под­хо­дя пос­ледним, в ме­ру гром­ко ком­менти­ру­ет Тан­нер, при­со­еди­ня­ясь к яв­но ожи­да­ющим сво­их спут­ниц из дам­ской ком­на­ты имен­но­му пар­тне­ру и его вер­но­му ору­женос­цу, - да­вай­те сом­кнем ря­ды, так бу­дет про­ще удер­жать­ся на пла­ву.  
\- От акул это – не спа­сет, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Хар­ви, - а нам в пос­леднее вре­мя имен­но на них очень ве­зет.  
\- Луч­ше пла­вать с аку­лами… - на­чина­ет бы­ло Тре­вис, пре­рыва­ясь под иро­нич­ным взгля­дом Хар­ви, - что, ты со мной не сог­ла­сен?  
\- Да­же ес­ли и… - Хар­ви пе­рево­дит взгляд за его спи­ну, - сей­час сов­сем не то вре­мя и мес­то, что­бы об этом рас­суждать… Да­мы… - он пред­ла­га­ет ру­ку Зои, Майк, сох­ра­няя не­воз­му­тимый вид и во всем как бы не­замет­но ко­пируя пат­ро­на, де­ла­ет то же са­мое, под­хо­дя к Ло­ле.  
\- Оча­рова­тель­ны… - Тан­нер и не ду­ма­ет ус­ту­пать до­рогу, - мисс Ло­уфорд, при­ят­но удив­лен… Мисс Джен­сен, ес­ли не оши­ба­юсь…  
\- А вы, мис­тер Тан­нер, - Ло­ла улы­ба­ет­ся, - где ва­ша спут­ни­ца?  
\- Ду­маю, ско­ро бу­дет, неп­ре­мен­но, - он бег­ло ог­ля­дыва­ет зал, - или уже здесь. Нам тут нуж­но ре­шить не­кото­рые воп­ро­сы с кли­ен­том, вы зна­ете, мисс Джен­сен, как это бы­ва­ет…

\- По­дари мисс Ло­уфорд об­ру­чаль­ное коль­цо, - Тан­нер чуть от­ста­ет, - ду­маю – из се­реб­ра… то­нень­кое, с фи­ани­тами, бу­дет в са­мый раз.  
Хар­ви не обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, раз­гля­дывая то­го в от­ра­жении, - Она не но­сит ук­ра­шений… и не лю­бит ко­лец.  
\- Ни­чего, бу­дет но­сить – как и те­бя, ис­клю­читель­но по тор­жес­твен­ным слу­ча­ям…  
\- А в ухо?  
\- Не прой­дет… - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Тан­нер.

\- Те­бе идет свет­лое… - Хар­ви от­кро­вен­но лю­бу­ет­ся спут­ни­цей, - при­несу кок­тей­ль…  
\- Сбе­жал… - по­дошед­шая Джес­си­ка про­вожа­ет сво­его фа­вори­та по­нима­ющим взгля­дом. - Ра­да ви­деть те­бя, Зои, так ска­зать – в офи­ци­аль­ном ста­тусе… Как это те­бе уда­ет­ся – выг­ля­деть ря­дом с Хар­ви Спек­те­ром столь без­мя­теж­но!  
\- Ме­ня все ус­тра­ива­ет, Джес­си­ка, - улы­ба­ет­ся та в от­вет. - Хо­роший ве­чер, нас­коль­ко пом­нится мне, они вам всег­да уда­вались… Ну и свя­зи, ра­зуме­ет­ся, да­же ок­ружной про­кура­туре Нью Джер­си не по­меша­ет лич­ное зна­комс­тво с кем-то из фи­нан­со­вых во­ротил… Я ви­жу тут мис­те­ра Сат­то­ра – он ведь ваш не­дав­ний кли­ент?  
\- В его по­ложе­нии юрис­тов при­ходит­ся вы­бирать с осо­бым тща­ни­ем, - Джес­си­ка чуть раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, сле­дуя не­понят­ным взгля­дом за пред­ме­том их бе­седы, - и час­то уволь­нять…  
\- По­это­му мно­гие фир­мы и от­ка­зыва­ют­ся с ним сот­рудни­чать, - пря­мо гля­дя на Джес­си­ку, за­меча­ет Зои, - мно­гие, но – не вы.  
\- А мы с мис­те­ром Сат­то­ром в схо­жих си­ту­аци­ях, - не скры­ва­ясь от той, ко­торой – она уве­рена, Хар­ви дав­ным-дав­но все рас­ска­зал, Джес­си­ка от­ве­ча­ет та­ким же пря­мым взгля­дом, - наш ди­апа­зон вы­бора слиш­ком узок… шаг вле­во, шаг впра­во… А впе­ред ид­ти все рав­но на­до…ес­ли во­об­ще хо­тим ос­тать­ся здесь.  
\- Я мно­гое слы­шала о Сат­то­ре, - Зои гре­ет в ру­ках бо­кал с не­из­менным на та­ких ме­роп­ри­яти­ях шам­пан­ским, - и – ни­чего хо­роше­го, да­же от тех, кто на его сто­роне.  
\- Я это уч­ту, спа­сибо…  
\- Пе­ремы­ва­ете мне кос­ти… - Хар­ви воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с бо­кала­ми для обе­их дам, - Джес­си­ка, князь ть­мы, что соп­ро­вож­да­ет те­бя, не одол­жит нам ис­пе­пеля­юще­го ог­ня – сре­ди на­ших об­щих зна­комых есть нес­коль­ко под­хо­дящих кан­ди­датур..  
\- Я бы не стал рис­ко­вать с этим ве­домс­твом, Хар­ви, - вкли­нива­ет­ся сто­ящий поб­ли­зос­ти в ком­па­нии Кат­ри­ны и но­вой гла­вы юри­дичес­кой служ­бы ком­па­нии Ло­гана Сан­дерса Тан­нер.  
\- От­че­го же… - от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - те­бя най­мут юрис­том, а мы с Май­ком обес­пе­чим нуж­ных сви­дете­лей…  
\- Толь­ко ког­да я вам это раз­ре­шу! – ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет сво­их стар­ших пар­тне­ров Джес­си­ка, - Не слы­шу!  
\- Да, мэм! – с ус­мешкой чуть скло­нив­шись, за обо­их, от­ве­ча­ет Тан­нер…

\- Ты прос­то – де­вуш­ка Бон­да! – зву­чит по­зади го­лос Май­ка. Ло­ла лов­ко по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, - На­де­юсь, это – ком­пли­мент, хо­тя ты мне нра­вишь­ся боль­ше!  
\- При­нимаю так­же: в ка­чес­тве бо­нуса, учи­тывая, ко­неч­но, пос­леднюю вер­сию аген­та 007, - лег­кая пи­киров­ка дос­тавля­ет удо­воль­ствие обо­им.  
\- Бе­зус­ловно, клас­си­ка не об­сужда­ет­ся, - про­дол­жа­ет она, ло­вя его на не­понят­ном вы­раже­нии ли­ца, - Не ста­рай­ся _не ви­деть_ Рей­чел… нап­ро­тив – улы­бай­ся как мож­но ра­душ­нее.  
\- Во­об­ще-то, я пы­та­юсь выг­ля­деть не­за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ным, - улы­ба­ет­ся Майк, - а что – не вы­ходит?  
\- Аб­со­лют­но, - лег­ко ра­зоча­ровы­ва­ет его она, - по те­бе вот сов­сем не ска­жешь, что те­бе – все рав­но, приш­ла она с Ло­ганом или с кем-то еще…  
\- Она с Ло­ганом, да вот он – не с ней! – про­дол­жая наб­лю­дать за тро­ицей не­дав­но при­быв­ших, ком­менти­ру­ет Майк, - Нет, ну ка­ков наг­лец, а!  
\- Мо­жет, пой­дешь и ска­жешь ему все это? – Ло­ла де­ла­ет не­ос­то­рож­ное дви­жение, рас­плес­ки­вая ви­но, - ох… а я по­ка при­веду се­бя в по­рядок…  
\- Прос­ти! – с за­поз­да­лым рас­ка­янь­ем про­из­но­сит Майк, не де­лая по­пыток уй­ти, - ве­ду се­бя, как кре­тин?  
\- Очень на то по­хоже, - вы­тирая паль­цы сал­фетка­ми, она ки­ва­ет, - Ка­жет­ся, па­па хо­тел, что­бы ты по­гово­рил с Джес­си­кой…  
\- Я со­бира­юсь с мыс­ля­ми, - па­риру­ет он, еще раз маз­нув взгля­дом по Ло­гану и двум его спут­ни­цам, - по­ка она за­кан­чи­ва­ет об­ход кли­ен­тов.  
\- По­ка ты – со­бира­ешь­ся, па­па – уже… - в прос­транс­тво за­меча­ет Ло­ла, ки­вая в про­тиво­полож­ный ко­нец бан­кетно­го за­ла, где пол­ковник Мак­Ку­ин дей­стви­тель­но что-то с Джес­си­кой об­сужда­ют. – Мо­жет, юрис­консуль­ту ком­па­нии сто­ит пе­ремес­тить­ся бли­же, что­бы быть под ру­кой?

\- А вот и мой но­во­ис­пе­чен­ный юрист! – У­иль­ям Сат­тор выг­ля­дит на удив­ле­ние бод­рым, в от­ли­чии от па­ры, что пле­тет­ся у не­го в киль­ва­тере, - Хар­ви, это моя дочь и ее муж, и мне хо­телось бы, что­бы этот твой мо­лодой по­мощ­ник по­гово­рил с ним на про­фес­си­ональ­ные те­мы…  
\- Па­па… - с при­выч­ной без­на­деж­ностью в го­лосе про­из­но­сит за его спи­ной та, ко­торую пред­ста­вили до­черью. Ее муж мол­чит край­не не­одоб­ри­тель­но, ес­ли не ска­зать ху­же…  
\- Что?! – взви­ва­ет­ся тот, - Я же уже ска­зал те­бе, что все ре­шу! Зна­чит – ре­шу! Не встре­вай, по­ка не спро­сили!  
\- У­иль­ям, не на­до… - пас­сивно-аг­рессив­ный тон зя­тя Сат­то­ра за­ин­те­ресо­выва­ет Хар­ви го­раз­до боль­ше до­мини­рова­ния от­ца над до­черью, он про­ходит­ся взгля­дом по за­лу, бе­зоши­боч­но вы­цеп­ляя Май­ка из тол­пы.  
\- Ты – в не­вер­ном нап­равле­нии…  
\- Хар­ви, мне нуж­но к пол­ковни­ку, - Майк при­тор­ма­жива­ет яв­но на се­кун­ду, - в кон­це кон­цов я – юрист его ком­па­нии!  
\- Ус­пе­ешь еще по­разить во­об­ра­жение сво­их дам – быв­ших и бу­дущих, ры­царь пе­чаль­но­го об­ра­за, - чуть ли не за шкир­ку ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его Хар­ви, - здесь тре­бу­ют­ся твои та­лан­ты.  
\- Мои та­лан­ты мне са­мому нуж­ны, - вы­вер­нувшись бы­ло из его хват­ки и раз­гла­живая не­помя­тый ру­кав смо­кин­га, уточ­ня­ет Майк, - там, где я – ра­ботаю. А кон­суль­ти­рую – в сво­бод­ное вре­мя… ай! – по­лучив весь­ма ре­аль­ный под­за­тыль­ник, он в воз­му­щении за­мол­ка­ет, чем Хар­ви и поль­зу­ет­ся.  
\- Зна­чит так – Сат­тор хо­чет, что­бы ты за­нял­ся проб­ле­мами его зя­тя, тот на за­логе, по ка­кому по­воду – вы­яс­нишь сам. И не строй из се­бя ос­кор­блен­ную не­вин­ность – выш­ки Джес­си­ки ни­куда не убе­гут, хо­тя бы по­тому что в них кров­но наш бри­тан­ский фи­ли­ал за­ин­те­ресо­ван. И пра­ва на их раз­ра­бот­ку впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, по­падут имен­но в ком­па­нию пол­ковни­ка, он – наш кли­ент. И все это слу­чит­ся и без тво­его не­пос­редс­твен­но­го учас­тия – са­мо со­бой. А вот Кэ­хилл с нас не сле­зет! Марш ра­ботать!  
\- Вой­ти в до­верие, стать близ­ким дру­гом? – ер­ни­ча­ет Майк, по­тирая пос­тра­дав­ший за­тылок.  
\- Для на­чала – ре­ши его проб­ле­му, как нас­то­ящий юрист, - на­поми­на­ет Хар­ви, - в про­цес­се же мо­жешь вы­яс­нить, по­чему они с тес­тем на но­жах…  
\- А они? – Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - Еще как… дочь слу­жит бу­фером, в обо­их слу­ча­ях.  
\- Воз­можно, Кэ­хил­лу нуж­но с ней по­гово­рить? – Майк все еще топ­чется поб­ли­зос­ти, - ес­ли ее отец не лю­бит ее му­жа…  
\- А да­вай ты се­ри­алы смот­реть пе­рес­та­нешь! Ка­кая дочь соз­на­тель­но сдаст от­ца? Или – ка­кая же­на му­жа? – Хар­ви хму­рит­ся всерь­ез, - твое си­дение в ком­па­нии пол­ковни­ка пло­хо ска­зыва­ет­ся на тво­их умс­твен­ных спо­соб­ностях!  
\- А мо­жет, я их прос­то бе­регу для ка­кого-ни­будь серь­ез­но­го ин­ци­ден­та….- бур­чит он.  
\- Ког­да те­бя арес­ту­ют за мо­шен­ни­чес­тво – бу­дет уже поз­дно вклю­чать мозг!

\- Экс­трим по-преж­не­му ва­ми це­нит­ся, - Тан­нер ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся не­пода­леку от Ло­гана, - ведь вы на­вер­ня­ка пом­ни­те о пос­ледс­тви­ях…  
\- Это вы о чем? – рез­ко ре­аги­ру­ет тот, - что-то не так с мо­ими до­кумен­та­ми?  
\- Нет, до­говор офор­млен и под­пи­сан, вам при­везут его зав­тра, ва­ши юрис­ты мо­гут с ним по­рабо­тать, - он ста­вит пус­той бо­кал на под­нос про­ходя­щего ми­мо офи­ци­ан­та, - Рис­ко­вать от­но­шени­ями с мисс Зейн… - на­мерен­но не про­дол­жая, Тан­нер пе­рево­дит взгляд на бе­седу­ющую с кем-то поб­ли­зос­ти Тор­рес, - по-ви­димо­му, она то­го сто­ит…  
\- Еще как… - нег­ромко ок­ли­ка­ет­ся тот, пе­рех­ва­тывая впол­не по­нима­ющий взгляд Тан­не­ра и тут же ме­ня­ет те­му, - Вы ска­зали, что наш­ли ка­кие-то до­кумен­ты, ле­гали­зиру­ющие мое пра­во на стро­итель­ство?  
\- Пред­ставь­те се­бе – по до­гово­ру арен­ды с му­ници­пали­тетом ком­па­ния ва­шего от­ца, а те­перь – ва­ша, мо­жет воз­во­дить там стро­ения спе­ци­аль­но­го наз­на­чения с тем ус­ло­ви­ем, что го­род по­лучит 55% при­были или вой­дет в до­левое учас­тие 45%...  
\- Это как?  
\- Все прос­то, - Кат­ри­на не­ожи­дан­но по­яв­ля­ет­ся за его спи­ной, - ли­бо вы от­да­дите кон­троль­ный па­кет ак­ций ва­шего бу­дуще­го про­из­водс­тва в уп­равле­ние го­роду, ли­бо возь­ме­те его в со­уч­ре­дите­ли с тем, что их пред­ста­вите­ли бу­дут иметь при­ори­тет­ные пра­ва и ски­доч­ные бо­нусы.  
\- Это же гра­беж средь бе­ла дня! – воз­му­ща­ет­ся Ло­ган, Тан­нер от­кро­вен­но сме­ет­ся, - От­нюдь, это все­го лишь стан­дар­тный до­говор го­род­ско­го зе­мель­но­го ка­дас­тра. Зем­ля не при­носит при­были, ес­ли на ней прос­то си­деть.  
\- И что вы пла­ниру­ете с этим де­лать? – наб­лю­дая за Рей­чел, не­тороп­ли­во бе­седу­ющей с од­ним из гос­тей, Ло­ган спра­шива­ет как бы меж­ду де­лом.  
\- На­ше пред­ло­жение ут­ром бу­дет от­кло­нено, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся Тан­нер, - вот тог­да мы и вспом­ним про этот до­кумент… Толь­ко имей­те вви­ду, мис­тер Сан­дерс, что на ну­ли мы не вый­дем при лю­бом рас­кла­де.  
\- Про­цен­тную став­ку мож­но по­низить… - нег­ромко про­из­но­сит Кат­ри­на, прив­ле­кая этим вни­мание Тан­не­ра, - ес­ли речь о сдел­ке…  
\- Вы о чем? – Ло­ган то­же пе­рево­дит на нее взгляд. Кат­ри­на вздер­ги­ва­ет под­бо­родок, - Бу­дет торг, в ус­ло­ви­ях но­вые циф­ры то­же мож­но ого­ворить… Не факт, что их при­мут, но сто­ит по­пытать­ся хо­тя бы лик­ви­диро­вать кон­троль­ный па­кет из ус­ло­вий до­гово­ра.  
\- Это воз­можно? – об­ра­ща­ет­ся уже к Тан­не­ру Ло­ган, тот слег­ка кри­вит­ся, - Это… об­сужда­емо… - с не­одоб­ре­ни­ем гля­дя на Кат­ри­ну, - по­ка ни­чего обе­щать не мо­гу, пос­ле пе­рего­воров все ста­нет яс­нее. Прос­ти­те нас… - уво­дит нем­но­го рас­те­ряв­шу­юся Кат­ри­ну с со­бой. – В про­кура­туре на­чина­ли?  
\- Моя пря­моли­ней­ность вас не ус­тра­ива­ет?  
\- Шко­ла Лу­иса Лит­та не пош­ла вам на поль­зу, - Тан­нер лов­ко и неп­ри­нуж­денно ув­ле­ка­ет ее в круг тан­цу­ющих неч­то сред­нее меж­ду валь­сом и фокс­тро­том, - пол­ная от­кро­вен­ность с кли­ен­том… это лиш­нее. Хо­роший фо­кус­ник ни­ког­да не рас­кры­ва­ет сво­их сек­ре­тов, поз­во­ляя ве­рить в вол­шебс­тво.  
\- Зна­ете, Тре­вис, - взгля­дом спро­сив раз­ре­шения его так на­зывать, Кат­ри­на про­дол­жа­ет, - меж­ду нас­то­ящим вол­шебс­твом и хо­рошо про­думан­ным и от­ра­ботан­ным фо­кусом есть раз­ни­ца… и кли­ент нам пла­тит имен­но за…  
\- Нам пла­тят за ре­зуль­тат, - пок­ру­жив ее, он от­сту­па­ет вмес­те с за­кон­чившей­ся му­зыкой, - а не за про­цесс его дос­ти­жения… Хо­тя мно­гие пред­по­чита­ют имен­но этим пок­ра­совать­ся… - бро­сив взгляд в сто­рону Хар­ви и Сат­то­ра, Тан­нер ло­вит ее улыб­ку, - И у них всег­да есть бла­годар­ная а­уди­тория…

\- Вы – мис­тер Росс, Майк Росс? – один из ад­ми­нис­тра­торов прив­ле­ка­ет его вни­мание и, по­лучив ут­верди­тель­ный ки­вок, ука­зыва­ет на вы­ход в холл, - там спра­шива­ют вас…  
\- Прос­ти­те, Ке­вин, от­лу­чусь бук­валь­но на ми­нут­ку… За­дер­жи­те мысль… мы про­дол­жим – ду­маю, у вас… у нас есть шан­сы смяг­чить или вов­се свес­ти все к об­щес­твен­ным ра­ботам… Вы ведь ни­кого не уби­ли… - дер­нув ба­боч­ку, слов­но та его ду­шит, Майк пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд Ло­лы, ка­ча­ет го­ловой, скры­ва­ясь в ту­але­те.  
\- Ке­вин что – свою ба­буш­ку по­решил, что­бы не сда­вать ее в бо­гадель­ню? – Хар­ви ожи­да­емо воз­ни­ка­ет на пе­рифе­рии от­ра­жения, ког­да взъ­еро­шен­ный Майк, опо­лос­нув ли­цо, фо­куси­ру­ет­ся на нем.  
\- Он сбил пе­шехо­да! В пь­яном ви­де и в не­адек­ва­те! И ты пред­ла­га­ешь мне его от­ма­зать!  
\- Пе­шеход был не в се­бе и пь­ян? – на­мерен­но иг­но­рируя его не­годо­вание, Хар­ви под­хо­дит бли­же, - Тог­да все упи­ра­ет­ся в ущерб, фи­зичес­кий и мо­раль­ный, для это­го су­щес­тву­ют стра­хов­ки и мы.  
\- Зять Сат­то­ра был пь­яный и за ру­лем! – сно­ва сры­ва­ет­ся в крик Майк, - А еще и пос­ле ссо­ры с же­ной!  
\- И это уже смяг­ча­ющий фак­тор, - про­дол­жая го­ворить о де­ле, Хар­ви не по­выша­ет го­лос, - ко­торый мож­но ис­поль­зо­вать. Ты вы­яс­нил при­чину?  
\- Нет… - вы­дох­нув, тот по­вора­чива­ет­ся на­конец к не­му, - еще нет. По­ка он рас­ска­зывал, я… - по­пер­хнув­шись сло­вами, он за­мол­ка­ет. Не дож­давшись про­дол­же­ния, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - Да, имен­но по­это­му я и про­шу те­бя… хо­тя, Сат­то­ру твоя кан­ди­дату­ра в этом воп­ро­се то­же боль­ше нра­вит­ся. Ви­димо, он не счи­та­ет это чем-то серь­ез­ным или…  
\- Или прос­то хо­чет от не­го из­ба­вить­ся без лиш­ней воз­ни с раз­во­дом и раз­де­лом иму­щес­тва, - сно­ва на­чина­ет со­об­ра­жать Майк, - ко­торое все на­вер­ня­ка на доч­ке ви­сит…  
\- Зво­нил Лу­ис пря­мо из те­ат­ра в ан­трак­те, - без пе­рехо­да со­об­ща­ет Хар­ви, - и меж­ду ныть­ем, воп­ля­ми и хвас­товс­твом со­об­щил, что ему пе­реда­ли но­вого кли­ен­та – У­иль­яма Сат­то­ра, ко­торый хо­чет ор­га­низо­вать очень быс­трый пе­ревод всех ак­ти­вов за оке­ан.  
\- О как.. – они вы­ходят в ко­ридор, ве­дущий в холл, - черт! За­был сов­сем… воз­вра­щай­ся, Хар­ви, я – сей­час…  
\- Нуж­но до­жать Ке­вина, - вни­матель­но на не­го гля­дя, на­поми­на­ет тот, - ты смо­жешь, на­де­юсь?  
\- Да… - Майк мед­ленно ки­ва­ет, - он по­чему-то ка­жет­ся Сат­то­ру уг­ро­зой…  
\- А зна­чит мо­жет быть по­лезен Кэ­хил­лу… Ку­да ты?  
\- Ме­ня кто-то спра­шивал в хол­ле, - прос­то­душ­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - пой­ду вы­яс­ню…  
\- Не за­дер­жи­вай­ся… - по­давив ка­кое-то дур­ное пред­чувс­твие, Хар­ви нап­равля­ет­ся в зал…

\- Мис­тер Росс? – Майк ки­ва­ет двум штат­ским аб­со­лют­но не­запо­мина­ющей­ся внеш­ности в де­шевых, те­перь он и сам ви­дит раз­ни­цу, кос­тю­мах, - Про­шу прой­ти с на­ми, и луч­ше ес­ли вы это сде­ла­ете без лиш­не­го шу­ма.  
\- Кто вы и на ка­ком ос­но­вании… - сер­дце уже ух­ну­ло ку­да-то вниз и дур­ное пред­чувс­твие обер­ну­лось ре­аль­ностью, но все еще не ве­рит­ся в про­ис­хо­дящее, по­ка ему под нос не су­ют ор­дер.  
\- Еще воп­ро­сы, мис­тер Росс? – тот в оце­пене­нии ка­ча­ет го­ловой, соп­ро­вож­да­ющие пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся меж­ду со­бой, - Ду­маю, обой­дем­ся без обя­затель­ной про­цеду­ры, вы ведь не ока­зыва­ете соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, так?  
\- Я сот­рудни­чаю, - сглот­нув зас­тряв­ший в гор­ле ком, Майк зас­тавля­ет се­бя сос­ре­дото­чить­ся, - мо­гу я пре­дуп­ре­дить свою не­вес­ту, что­бы она не под­ня­ла шум из-за мо­их по­ис­ков?

 

 

***  
Жут­кое де­жа вю… три го­да на­зад хо­тя бы бы­ло яс­но – за что, сто­ило толь­ко про­дер­жать­ся и не ус­ту­пить собс­твен­ным стра­хам, дож­дать­ся Хар­ви и сде­лать все, как на­до… Майк ме­ря­ет ша­гами доп­росную с де­жур­ны­ми пред­ме­тами ин­терь­ера и весь­ма скуд­ным ос­ве­щени­ем. Ник­то не спе­шит что-то объ­яс­нять или бе­седо­вать с ним, зна­чит – ма­рину­ют, тя­нут вре­мя в на­деж­де на на­рас­та­ющую па­нику… Что мог­ло пой­ти не так? Да что угод­но – тут же встре­ва­ет внут­ренний го­лос, ты же рас­ска­зывал всем, кто же­лал те­бя слу­шать, по не­об­хо­димос­ти и без оной! Все на­чина­лось бла­гими на­мере­ни­ями, а по­том как-то выш­ло из-под кон­тро­ля…И не­дав­няя ссо­ра с Рей­чел не до­бав­ля­ет оп­ти­миз­ма… она мо­жет быть нас­толь­ко без­жа­лос­тной?  
\- Мис­тер Росс… или прос­то Майк, мы ведь офи­ци­аль­но вро­де как пред­став­ле­ны, - Ка­мерон Дэн­нис собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной про­ходит к сто­лу, ви­зу­аль­но раз­гра­ничи­ва­юще­му ком­на­ту, са­дит­ся сам, ука­зывая на стул нап­ро­тив, - про­шу, не стес­няй­тесь, па­рой слов тут не обой­дешь­ся…  
\- На ка­ком ос­но­вании был вы­писан ор­дер на мое за­дер­жа­ние? – Майк уп­ря­мо про­дол­жа­ет под­пи­рать сте­ну в са­мом тем­ном уг­лу доп­росной, - И ка­ким бы длин­ным ни был наш раз­го­вор, он не нач­нется без мо­его ад­во­ката.  
\- Ты сам – юрист, - цеп­ля­ет­ся к сло­вам Дэн­нис, - за­чем те­бе еще и за­щит­ник, бо­ишь­ся на­пор­та­чить с пе­репу­гу?  
\- Мис­тер Дэн­нис, не пом­ню, что­бы мы пи­ли на бру­дер­шафт, - спо­соб­ность удер­жать се­бя в ру­ках – это сей­час единс­твен­ное, что мо­жет по­мочь мыс­лить здра­во, - и да­вай­те уже пе­рей­дем к той час­ти, где вы объ­яс­ня­ете – для че­го я здесь.  
\- Тре­вор Эванс – зна­комая лич­ность? – фо­тог­ра­фии па­да­ют на стол меж­ду ни­ми.  
\- Мы… вы­рос­ли вмес­те, по­том жизнь раз­ве­ла… - ос­то­рож­ни­ча­ет Майк, - мы не ви­делись и не го­вори­ли нес­коль­ко лет.  
\- Да? А вот ваш друг го­ворит неч­то дру­гое…- он пе­дан­тично скла­дыва­ет фо­тог­ра­фии об­ратно в пап­ку, - зна­чит, кто-то из вас врет… Бу­дем вы­яс­нять…  
Дверь за ним зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, и Майк мед­ленно спол­за­ет на пол вдоль сте­ны – но­ги не слу­ша­ют­ся… Тре­вор… все-та­ки – Тре­вор! Ес­ли он по­пал­ся на про­даже, то что­бы выб­рать­ся са­мому, мог со­ору­дить лю­бую прав­до­подоб­ную ложь. Май­ка сно­ва про­шиба­ет хо­лод­ный пот – Хар­ви! Он мог прип­лести Хар­ви, ведь да­же тог­да пять лет на­зад вся про­цеду­ра бы­ла на его гла­зах! А там, где Хар­ви – там и фир­ма… а зна­чит, мо­гут сно­ва на­чать­ся на­ез­ды и опять из-за не­го… Спря­тав ли­цо в ла­донях, Майк не­кото­рое вре­мя пы­та­ет­ся прос­то глу­боко ды­шать, что­бы пе­рес­тать па­нико­вать…  
\- Хо­тел смыть­ся с при­ема по­рань­ше… - зву­чит с по­рога го­лосом пат­ро­на, - так на­до бы­ло прос­то ска­зать!  
\- Хар­ви…- с не­кон­тро­лиру­емым об­легче­ни­ем, как в детс­тве, вы­дыха­ет Майк, ста­ра­ясь тут же взять се­бя в ру­ки, - здесь Ка­мерон Дэн­нис… он что-то спра­шивал про Тре­вора… об­ви­нения не бы­ло… за­дер­жа­ние, но по ор­де­ру, для даль­ней­ше­го вы­яс­не­ния…  
\- Тре­вор? И Ка­мерон… ин­те­рес­но… - оки­нув его вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, ки­ва­ет, - жди здесь.  
\- Мож­но по­думать, у ме­ня вы­бор есть… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот вслед.

\- Ты ме­ня хо­тел ви­деть, Ка­мерон? – не це­ремо­нясь, Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его в две­рях его же ка­бине­та, - так сто­ило поз­во­нить, по­обе­дали бы…  
\- Да те­бе же все не­досуг, - ух­мы­ля­ет­ся тот, - да и вспо­мина­ешь ты про ме­ня, до­рогой мой, ког­да те­бе вдруг гряз­ная сдел­ка нуж­на, чу­жими ру­ками.  
\- Ты по­это­му прес­су­ешь мо­его че­лове­ка? – Хар­ви нас­ту­па­ет, зас­тавляя Дэн­ни­са вер­нуть­ся внутрь, плот­но прик­ры­вая за со­бой дверь, - Майк для ме­ня – то же са­мое, кем я был для те­бя ког­да-то… по­это­му… Что у те­бя на не­го?  
\- На­руше­ние эти­ки, ис­поль­зо­вание по­ложе­ния в лич­ных це­лях, сот­рудни­чес­тво с кри­мина­лите­том… - не­тороп­ли­во пе­речис­ля­ет тот, наб­лю­дая за Хар­ви, - ну и то, что я люб­лю боль­ше все­го – мо­шен­ни­чес­тво…  
\- Это то, что де­ла­ет лю­бой юрист, - воз­ра­жа­ет тот, - по­ка ра­бота­ет с кли­ен­том или с нес­коль­ки­ми.  
\- На лю­бого – не ка­па­ют его луч­шие друзья, - яз­вит Ка­мерон, - нас­коль­ко по­нял я, - они вмес­те рос­ли и, по-ви­димо­му, не по­дели­ли при­быль… Или твой Майк стал про­сить боль­шие сум­мы за риск соп­ро­вож­де­ния уго­лов­ных дел…  
\- Че­го ты хо­чешь, Ка­мерон? Мы оба зна­ем, что ты бы да­же не плю­нул на де­ло ка­кого-то вто­росор­тно­го нар­ко­диле­ра, ес­ли бы он не про­из­нес на доп­ро­се _мой друг детс­тва Майк Росс_. За­ведо­мо про­валь­ное де­ло, а суд его при­гово­рит к цен­тру ре­аби­лита­ции, ско­рее все­го, ты се­бе на шею соз­на­тель­но не по­весишь из люб­ви к ис­кусс­тву. Так – что те­бе нуж­но, Ка­мерон?  
\- У Гал­ло че­рез не­делю зас­лушка на УДО, ну­жен кто-то ти­па Май­ка, что­бы он от­ту­да не вы­шел…  
\- Ины­ми сло­вами, - пе­рево­дит для се­бя Хар­ви, - ты со­бира­ешь­ся пар­ня за­сунуть в тюрь­му стро­гого ре­жима, пред­ва­ритель­но опо­вес­тив там всех, что он – мой че­ловек, я пра­виль­но все по­нял, Ка­мерон?  
\- Для на­чала – Гал­ло в Дан­берри, - вор­чли­во от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - пе­реве­ден за хо­рошее по­веде­ние. Во-вто­рых, и ад­ми­нис­тра­ция, и ох­ра­на бу­дут пре­дуп­режде­ны… да его там круг­лые сут­ки пас­ти бу­дут!  
\- В на­деж­де на то, что по­пыт­ка убий­ства не срас­тется? Брось, Ка­мерон, это ересь! Дер­жать Май­ка там па­ру ме­сяцев ты не мо­жешь, а за не­делю он ни­чего не су­ме­ет сде­лать.  
\- Да ему в бу­бен хо­чет­ся дать сра­зу, как толь­ко его ви­дишь, - от­кро­вен­но из­де­ва­ет­ся Дэн­нис, - в Тре­воре гниль­ца вид­на, при всем его ны­неш­нем внеш­нем лос­ке, а твой Майк под­хо­дит для это­го луч­ше все­го. Я ведь пом­ню, как он дос­та­вал ме­ня в де­ле то­го чер­но­го па­рень­ка… как бишь его…  
\- Клиф­форд Дан­нер, - на­поми­на­ет Хар­ви, - и это сов­сем не од­но и то же!  
\- От­че­го же – там вос­ста­новить спра­вед­ли­вость и вы­пус­тить не­винов­но­го, а здесь – удер­жать ви­нов­но­го в тюрь­ме.  
\- Ка­кой це­ной, Ка­мерон! Раз Гал­ло уда­лось сме­нить тюрь­му, зна­чит и боль­шая часть ох­ра­ны у не­го на зар­пла­те. И рис­ко­вать бу­дет Майк, а не ты или я, раз­гла­голь­ству­ющие здесь!  
\- Хар­ви… - Дэн­нис опи­ра­ет­ся ла­доня­ми о стол, гля­дя пря­мо на не­го, - ва­ри­ан­тов у вас нет… или вы сог­ла­ша­ет­ся мне по­мочь, или я даю де­лу ход. А ты зна­ешь – как ре­ша­ют­ся по­доб­ные де­ла… И – не за­будь по­радо­вать Джес­си­ку, что ее быв­ший сот­рудник опять влип в ис­то­рию, от ко­торой фир­ме сно­ва бу­дет икать­ся… И - ко­неч­но, его ны­неш­ний ра­бото­датель бу­дет прос­то счас­тлив уз­нать, ка­кого юрис­та на­нял. И – ни­како­го за­лога, до предъ­яв­ле­ния об­ви­нения, так или ина­че.  
\- Зна­чит – уг­ро­зы… - Хар­ви сто­ит пос­ре­ди ка­бине­та, - от слов к де­лу… Я по­гово­рю с Май­ком…

\- Ло­ла… А как ты… от­ку­да? - Майк от­ли­па­ет от сте­ны, - я ведь не ус­пел ни­кого пре­дуп­ре­дить.  
\- Ты всег­да вы­бира­ешь для сви­даний са­мые не­ожи­дан­ные мес­та, - нем­но­го нер­вно улы­ба­ет­ся она, - я при­вез­ла с со­бой Тан­не­ра, прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай… но, по­хоже, на­до бы­ло зах­ва­тить и эк­зорцис­та – с то­бой все вре­мя что-ни­будь слу­ча­ет­ся… быть тво­ей не­вес­той – очень хло­пот­но  
Майк уже улы­ба­ет­ся, - Тан­не­ра дос­та­точ­но…  
\- Для че­го? – Хар­ви про­ходит в доп­росную, - я го­ворил с Ка­меро­ном…  
\- Что им нап­лел Тре­вор? Он… - быс­трый взгляд на ка­меру, ми­га­ющую крас­ным и на не­из­менное зер­ка­ло, - рас­ска­зал…?  
\- У не­го есть пред­ло­жение, - ед­ва за­мет­но кач­нув го­ловой в знак от­ри­цания, Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пе­ред сто­лом.  
\- Не­деля и это – все? – выс­лу­шав, уточ­ня­ет Майк, - я дол­жен бу­ду про­вес­ти не­делю в тюрь­ме, что­бы тот, ко­го ты по­садил де­сять лет на­зад, не вы­шел дос­рочно?  
\- Ты дол­жен бу­дешь _пе­режить_ не­делю в тюрь­ме, по­тому что тот, ко­го я по­садил де­сять лет на­зад, очень за­хочет те­бя убить… - Хар­ви пре­дель­но от­кро­венен, - Ка­мерон ух­ва­тил­ся за это де­ло, по­тому что Тре­вор вспом­нил про те­бя. И он не от­це­пит­ся, ты же зна­ешь.  
\- Мо­жем на­пус­тить на не­го Тан­не­ра, - за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит Майк, спох­ва­тив­шись, объ­яс­ня­ет, - я не имел вви­ду, что он – луч­ше те­бя… прос­то…  
\- Как юрист – да, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Хар­ви, - луч­ше… Хо­чешь сме­нить ад­во­ката?  
\- Я, во­об­ще-то про Тре­вора ду­мал… - мям­лит Майк, - ес­ли раз­ва­лить его де­ло, у Ка­меро­на ни­чего на нас не бу­дет…  
\- Не­веро­ят­но… - ка­ча­ет го­ловой тот, - столь­ко раз он опус­ка­ет те­бя в дерь­мо, а ты каж­дый раз, утер­шись, хо­чешь и его от­ту­да вы­тащить!  
\- Все зас­лу­жива­ют свой шанс…  
\- Но не двад­цать два ра­за под­ряд! Сна­чала вы­куп, по­том Джес­си­ка… те­перь это! – та­кое чувс­тво, что пат­рон го­ворит уже о се­бе, - Сколь­ко мож­но на­ходить оп­равда­ния и спус­кать на тор­мо­зах!  
\- Сто со­рок шесть спо­собов, Хар­ви, ты сам учил ме­ня, - мяг­ко на­поми­на­ет Майк, - всег­да мож­но най­ти вы­ход, глав­ное – хо­рошо ис­кать.  
\- У нас нет вре­мени на фо­кусы Тан­не­ра, от­вет нуж­но дать сей­час…  
\- Ска­жи, что сог­ла­сие не бу­дет ошиб­кой, - не сво­дя с не­го тре­вож­но­го взгля­да, про­сит Майк, - ты ведь уве­рен в Ка­меро­не, так? - Хар­ви хму­рит­ся и мол­чит.  
\- Твой рей­тинг по­пуляр­ности со­пер­ни­ча­ет с поп­со­вым, - Тан­нер уса­жива­ет­ся на единс­твен­ный в ком­на­те стул, - я по­нимаю Джес­си­ку… твой босс и, вро­де как – бу­дущий тесть, не ог­ра­ничил ме­ня рам­ка­ми рас­хо­дов… - он об­во­дит взгля­дом всех при­сутс­тву­ющих, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь сно­ва на Май­ке, - Но, ду­маю, клю­чей от квар­ти­ры пятью эта­жами ни­же той, что за­нима­ет Хар­ви, мне бу­дет дос­та­точ­но… И я – раз­ру­лю вам си­ту­ацию, пар­ни…

 

\- Хар­ви… - он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, вгля­дыва­ясь в сы­рой по­лум­рак, - Ос­та­вил сво­его щен­ка за ре­шет­кой? - Кэ­хилл ша­га­ет навс­тре­чу, по­падая под ос­ве­щение у подъ­ез­да.  
\- Ты уже в кур­се… - мрач­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - слу­хи рас­хо­дят­ся быс­тро… Че­го-то хо­чешь, Шон?  
\- Зав­тра ут­ром твой зна­комый ок­ружной про­курор Крис Нортс от­ка­жет в за­логе и бу­дет тре­бовать сме­нить ме­ру пре­сече­ния Ке­вину Мил­ле­ру, за его не­яв­ку на слу­шанья, - под­няв во­рот­ник, скры­ва­ясь от мо­рося­щего дож­дя, Кэ­хилл под­хо­дит бли­же, - и ока­жет­ся тот, на­вер­ня­ка в Дан­берри…  
\- Ты хо­чешь ме­ня о чем-то поп­ро­сить, Шон? – пов­то­ря­ет Хар­ви, гля­дя на то­го в упор.  
\- У ме­ня есть воз­можность про­кон­тро­лиро­вать Дэн­ни­са и спус­тить все на тор­мо­зах… - Хар­ви вы­жида­юще мол­чит, - ес­ли Майк уго­ворит зя­тя Сат­то­ра его сдать…  
\- Вы все с ума пос­хо­дили! – от­да­вая се­бе от­чет, что те­ря­ет кон­троль, Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, де­лая глу­бокий вдох, - Шон, че­го те­бе так сдал­ся Сат­тор? Неп­ре­мен­но сей­час его нуж­но по­садить? На мо­ей па­мяти вы с ним с пе­ремен­ным ус­пе­хом лет пять бо­да­етесь, по­чему вдруг сей­час? Ну, сос­ко­чит он… най­дешь – чем его еще при­жать, за ним не зар­жа­ве­ет…  
\- Те­бе это­го не по­нять, Хар­ви!  
\- Не по­нять? Шон, лич­ная вен­детта на та­кой дол­жнос­ти, как твоя – это пря­мая до­рога к про­валу… И это я те­бе не как юрист про­тив­ной сто­роны сей­час го­ворю…  
\- Моя мать вло­жила в его ак­ции все свои сбе­реже­ния… и… - Кэ­хилл от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, - сам зна­ешь, что про­изош­ло. Он – вор! И я хо­чу, по край­ней ме­ре, ли­шить его – его де­нег. Всех! Осо­бен­но тех, о ко­торых КЦБ не в кур­се.  
\- Ну… - Хар­ви мед­лит не­дол­го, - тог­да те­бе бу­дет ин­те­рес­но уз­нать, что наш бри­тан­ский фи­ли­ал как раз ра­бота­ет над тем, что­бы пе­ревес­ти все его фи­нан­со­вые по­токи в их Ту­ман­ный Аль­би­он…  
\- Черт! Толь­ко не сно­ва!  
\- Форс­тма­ну это уда­лось, воз­можно, Лу­ис про­вер­нет неч­то по­хожее еще раз… - они пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся, - и на этот раз ско­ропа­литель­ный брак мо­жет не по­мочь…

\- Ты ос­та­вил Май­ка там? – Зои встре­ча­ет его у две­рей, - как он? Кто об­ви­нитель?  
\- Дэн­нис… Ка­мерон, - Хар­ви на­лива­ет поч­ти пол­ный бо­кал вис­ки, - топ­чемся на мес­те. Там Ло­ла… при­вез­ла Тан­не­ра… Я за­ехал уз­нать…  
\- Бла­гопо­луч­но ли Рей ме­ня до­вез до тво­его пен­тха­уза? – от­ни­мая у не­го бу­тыл­ку скот­ча, Зои ста­вит пе­ред ним чаш­ку чая, - Ког­да бы­ло ина­че… Ка­мерон до­бива­ет­ся ре­шения ка­кой-то из сво­их проб­лем тво­ими ру­ками?  
\- Май­ком, ес­ли быть сов­сем точ­ным, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, приз­на­тель­ный за от­сутс­твие не­об­хо­димос­ти что-ли­бо объ­яс­нять, - ес­ли бы не его этот дру­жок-нар­ко­ман…  
\- Об­ви­нений Ка­мерон не предъ­яв­ля­ет? – Зои об­ду­мыва­ет ва­ри­ан­ты, - Дер­жать его в зак­лю­чении, да­же на по­доз­ре­нии, они мо­гут не боль­ше трех су­ток…  
\- Ка­мерон ждет от­ве­та до ут­ра, - ус­та­ло по­тирая гла­за, воз­ра­жа­ет он, - по­ка не от­кры­лись су­ды. По­том его офор­мят – так или ина­че.  
\- То есть – сдел­ка…  
\- Не­кий нег­ласный до­говор, в ус­тной фор­ме, и Майк ока­жет­ся в тюрь­ме.  
\- А как он от­ту­да вый­дет… - при­сев ря­дом, спра­шива­ет она, - пос­ле то­го, как вы­пол­нит по пун­ктам все ус­тные до­гово­рен­ности? – вы­зывая у Хар­ви не­доволь­ную гри­масу.  
\- Кэ­хилл гро­зит­ся все это про­кон­тро­лиро­вать, что­бы Ка­мерон не по­шел враз­нос…  
\- Еще и КЦБ… Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что их слиш­ком мно­го? – он смот­рит не­понят­но…  
\- Два раз­ных де­ла, раз­ные струк­ту­ры… и у обо­их есть, что нам предъ­явить… в ос­новном, по мо­им сче­там.  
\- Ты слиш­ком строг к се­бе, - воз­ра­жа­ет она, - боль­шинс­тво юрис­тов ра­бота­ют так и с го­раз­до худ­ши­ми ре­зуль­та­тами.  
\- Да, и они не да­ют воз­можность на­копать на се­бя ком­про­мат… - он ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - прос­ти, я в дур­ном рас­по­ложе­нии ду­ха. Мне нуж­но вер­нуть­ся…  
\- Рей от­ве­зет ме­ня ут­ром в про­кура­туру, у Нор­тса в пол­день слу­шанья по за­логу.  
\- Ке­вин Мил­лер… - мед­ленно про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, она ки­ва­ет, - Да, от­ку­да ты…  
\- Это зять Сат­то­ра, он – клю­чевая фи­гура де­ла, ко­торое пы­та­ет­ся выс­тро­ить Кэ­хилл вок­руг не­го, Майк ну­жен – что­бы уло­мать то­го на сдел­ку.  
\- Майк не при­ходит, - про­дол­жа­ет за не­го Зои, - и этот са­мый Мил­лер са­дит­ся в тюрь­му… ку­да пред­по­лага­ет от­пра­вить Май­ка Ка­мерон? Неп­ло­хая мно­гохо­дов­ка… ес­ли удач­но ее сыг­рать. И в про­иг­ры­ше толь­ко вы…  
\- Я не про­иг­ры­ваю, ты же зна­ешь… - улы­ба­ет­ся вдруг он, - пе­редай Нор­тсу – я хо­чу его ви­деть до за­седа­ния, хо­рошо?  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся… Я же го­вори­ла – иметь в дол­жни­ках ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра, пусть и за­бубен­но­го Нью-Джер­си…  
\- … мно­гого сто­ит! – за­кан­чи­ва­ет Хар­ви.

\- Мис­тер Дэн­нис, да­вай­те прек­ра­тим мо­рочить друг дру­гу го­лову, - Тан­нер с от­кро­вен­но-наг­лой ух­мылкой взи­ра­ет сни­зу вверх на на­виса­юще­го над собс­твен­ным сто­лом Ка­меро­на Дэн­ни­са, - мы ведь с ва­ми оба от­лично все по­нима­ем… На­чис­то­ту – не­уж­то у на­чаль­ни­ка тюрь­мы и ох­ра­ны ис­черпал­ся весь бо­гатей­ший ар­се­нал ва­ри­ан­тов пре­дот­вра­щения вы­хода по УДО не­жела­тель­ных эле­мен­тов, что вы хо­тите ту­да бе­зобид­но­го мес­тно­го ду­рач­ка за­сунуть, аки аг­нца на зак­ла­ние, и поз­воль­те за­метить –рас­счи­тыва­ете на со­от­ветс­тву­ющий ис­ход, что­бы не свя­зывать­ся с его вы­ходом…  
\- Что за бред вы тут не­сете! – воз­му­ща­ет­ся Дэн­нис, Тан­нер тут же пе­реби­ва­ет, - А вы? Выс­тра­ивать де­ло на по­каза­ни­ях од­но­го и край­не не­надеж­но­го сви­дете­ля по край­ней ме­ре глу­по… Сло­ва Май­ка Рос­са мо­гут быть под­креп­ле­ны сви­детель­ски­ми по­каза­ни­ями нес­коль­ких со­вер­шенно пос­то­рон­них фир­ме лю­дей. У вас же, сэр, нет ни­чего, кро­ме упер­то­го же­лания сде­лать по-сво­ему. Нет, вы ко­неч­но мо­жете про­дол­жить этот фарс и да­же вы­нес­ти его на слу­шанья… но, уве­ряю – вы про­иг­ра­ете… Вам – это на­до?  
\- Слиш­ком вы­соко­го мне­ния о се­бе, Тан­нер, - не сда­ет­ся Ка­мерон, - ду­ма­ете, ес­ли ни­кому и ни­чего не дол­жны, на вас уп­ра­вы не най­дет­ся?  
\- Зна­чит – встре­тим­ся в за­ле су­да, - Тан­нер под­ни­ма­ет­ся, про­ходя к две­ри, - я вас пра­виль­но по­нял?  
\- Мо­жете за­бирать сво­его Рос­са под под­писку! – край­не не­доволь­ным то­ном, гля­дя в стол, от­ре­за­ет Дэн­нис, - и пе­редай Хар­ви – пусть зай­дет, ког­да вер­нется… же­латель­но, что­бы это про­изош­ло до ут­ра!

\- Ис­пу­гал­ся? – Ло­ла до­жида­ет­ся его на по­роге доп­росной, - Идем, па­па прис­лал ма­шину…  
\- Где Хар­ви? – не от­ве­чая, спра­шива­ет Майк, - и Тан­нер – о чем он до­гово­рил­ся с Дэн­ни­сом?  
\- Те­бе это важ­но? – она ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом, - Глав­ное, он снял свои пре­тен­зии…  
\- По­лучив что-то вза­мен, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Майк, - Дэн­нис пред­по­чита­ет сдел­ки, вы­год­ные ему…  
\- Всег­да по­лучая то, что хо­чет, - за­кан­чи­ва­ет за не­го Хар­ви, - идем­те, здесь – не мес­то для по­доб­ных рас­сужде­ний.  
\- Что ты ему по­обе­щал? – нас­та­ива­ет Ма­лой, - Хар­ви?  
\- До­ма по­гово­рим, - ка­ча­ет тот го­ловой, - да­вай, на вы­ход…

- _Ты хо­чешь, что­бы Майк при­шел на слу­шанье по де­лу Гал­ло? Что за бред, Ка­мерон! Он же о нем ни сном, ни ду­хом!  
\- Как и Гал­ло, но чем боль­ше он бу­дет воз­ра­жать ко­мис­сии, тем мень­ше шан­сов у не­го на по­ложи­тель­ное ре­шение.  
\- Сно­ва иг­ра­ешь по собс­твен­ным пра­вилам, Ка­мерон?  
\- Да­же ес­ли и … - не за­кан­чи­ва­ет тот, - те­бе ли мо­раль мне чи­тать, а? Вы уж там ре­шите, с тво­им пар­тне­ром, ка­кой из ли­ний при­дер­жи­вать­ся… По­тому что ведь ду­раку яс­но, что твой ще­нок бо­ит­ся мо­его под­следс­твен­но­го до су­дорог, а это зна­чит – что у не­го на Рос­са что-то есть… - Гля­дя на его уг­рю­мое ли­цо, Ка­мерон ки­ва­ет са­мому се­бе, - Пра­виль­но, под­твержде­ние или от­ри­цание мо­гут скло­нить в ту или иную сто­рону… нет, я не бу­ду до­капы­вать­ся до су­ти, мне это не на­до… по­ка… И ваш Тан­нер прав – мой сви­детель край­не не на­дежен, его по­каза­ния лег­ко оп­ро­вер­гнуть… тем бо­лее, та­кому как он. Бу­дем от­кро­вен­ны, Хар­ви – не те­бе осуж­дать ме­ня! Так что – сей­час ты мо­жешь заб­рать Рос­са, но будь лю­безен при­вес­ти его на за­седа­ние Ко­мис­сии че­рез не­делю, что­бы его мог­ли уви­деть и ус­лы­шать. _

\- Шо­фер от­ве­зет вас… - Ло­ла ог­ля­дыва­ет по­оче­ред­но тро­их муж­чин в са­лоне, - ку­да ска­жете…  
\- Нет, спа­сибо, - Тан­нер вы­бира­ет­ся пер­вым, - мы луч­ше прой­дем­ся, тут уже близ­ко, да, Харв?  
\- Пы­та­ешь­ся нап­ро­сить­ся на пос­той, Тре­вис… - Хар­ви улы­ба­ет­ся ед­ва за­мет­но, скло­нив­шись к Май­ку, инс­трук­ти­ру­ет впол­го­лоса, - про­води, убе­дись – что все бла­гопо­луч­но и воз­вра­щай­ся, мы бу­дем у те­бя…

\- Ты, бе­зус­ловно, при­дума­ешь что-ни­будь ос­тро­ум­ное… - с мес­та в карь­ер, пря­мо на лес­тни­це ее до­ма, на­чина­ет Майк, - но имей вви­ду – с пол­ковни­ком я го­ворил, ко­неч­но, за­ранее и твой отец, ког­да по­нял – о чем я…  
\- Свя­тые му­чени­ки! Ты пред­ло­жил па­пе на­конец-то сбыть ме­ня с рук! – Ло­ла са­дит­ся на сту­пень­ки, - ты – бес­со­вес­тный ис­ку­ситель и ин­три­ган, Майк Росс!  
\- Нет… по­дож­ди, - он опус­ка­ет­ся ря­дом, - я – серь­ез­но…  
\- Па­па от­ка­зал те­бе? – она де­монс­три­ру­ет пол­ное по­нима­ние, - не ве­рю!  
\- Он ска­зал… - оша­раше­но уточ­ня­ет Майк, - что на его взгляд, дав­но по­ра.  
\- Ага… - Ло­ла при­дир­чи­во ог­ля­дыва­ет его, - Не взду­май при­пасть на ко­лено – все ис­портишь! – и до­бав­ля­ет с при­выч­ной улыб­кой, - Я бе­ру те­бя, Майк Росс, бу­ду ох­ра­нять и бе­речь… С сек­ре­тар­шей те­бе бу­дет не на что жить, да и она уже нак­ле­ила май­ора из ми­нис­терс­тва, они там все как кло­ны – хоть зав­тра на об­ложку…и в смыс­ле жи­тей­ских благ – пол­ный по­рядок…  
\- Зна­чит, ты – сог­ласна… Быть мо­ей не­вес­той – очень хло­пот­но…- Майк уже улы­ба­ет­ся ей рас­слаб­ленной улыб­кой из­бе­жав­ше­го худ­ших ожи­даний, - а… ка­кая сек­ре­тар­ша?  
\- На­де­юсь, в ка­чес­тве му­жа ты ком­пенси­ру­ешь все…

 

 

***  
\- Па­па го­ворит – у Пи­тера мо­гут быть очень серь­ез­ные проб­ле­мы, - сес­тра пе­рех­ва­тила ее у при­лав­ка с ко­фе и го­рячей сдо­бой.  
\- Но ведь па­ци­ент жив, а зна­чит…  
\- Да ну те­бя, Джесс! Ты ведь – юрист, а все вы – крюч­котво­ры, на опе­рацию ник­то не да­вал пись­мен­но­го сог­ла­сия и раз­ре­шения.  
Джес­си­ка ка­кой-то вре­мя мол­ча смот­рит на сес­тру, ста­ра­ясь не пред­став­лять се­бе дру­га детс­тва в за­ле су­да, - По­годи, Джен… ведь он ра­бота­ет в от­де­лении ско­рой по­мощи, а там про­токоль­ные зап­ре­ты дей­ству­ют ина­че…  
Млад­шая сес­тра смот­рит поч­ти с вос­хи­щени­ем, - Ему ну­жен ад­во­кат, Джесс… ему нуж­на ты!

\- Ты – не впи­сыва­ешь­ся, Джесс… - она под­ни­ма­ет взгляд от не­бога­того ме­ню на сто­ле. - Пи­тер Бен­тон - хи­рург от­де­ления ско­рой по­мощи ок­ружной боль­ни­цы… то­же не ах­ти как зву­чит.  
\- Не го­вори, что приш­ла сю­да по­зав­тра­кать, - он опус­ка­ет­ся нап­ро­тив, не гля­дя за­казы­вая про­бега­ющей ми­мо офи­ци­ан­тке что-то де­жур­ное, - док­тор Пир­сон рас­ска­зал?  
\- О чем? – она изящ­ным жес­том сма­хива­ет со сто­ла не­из­бежные крош­ки, - То, что ты – ра­бота­ешь здесь, мне из­вес­тно…  
\- Как и про иск… - не спра­шива­ет он, - юрис­ты боль­ни­цы уже ра­бота­ют, так что…  
\- Юрис­там боль­ни­цы… - ис­кусно вы­деляя воз­душные ка­выч­ки, про­из­но­сит она, - глу­боко нап­ле­вать – что ста­нет с то­бой, ког­да все сог­ла­шения бу­дут дос­тигну­ты, Прав­ле­ние это не за­ботит…  
\- У ме­ня нет средств на оп­ла­ту тво­их го­нора­ров, до­рогая моя, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся он, - ты слиш­ком хо­роша…  
\- Не­сом­ненно… по­это­му, для те­бя – мы сде­ла­ем все ина­че… - Джес­си­ка улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет, - ты не по­веришь, нас­коль­ко труд­но сей­час за­пол­нять статью рас­хо­дов _Бла­гот­во­ритель­ные де­ла…_  
\- Я со­чувс­твую те­бе, Джесс, - за­бирая при­несен­ный за­каз на вы­нос, он под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - но я – не од­на из тво­их нес­час­тных жертв об­сто­ятель­ств!  
\- Ты – тот, кто ты есть, Пи­тер, - Джес­си­ка удер­жи­ва­ет его от ухо­да, - и я те­бе по­могу, хо­чешь ты это­го или нет.  
\- Все та­кая же уп­ря­мая… - улы­ба­ет­ся в сто­рону тот, - не слы­шишь сло­ва нет…  
\- Рас­ска­жи мне о де­ле, - иг­но­рируя его сло­ва, Джес­си­ка зас­тавля­ет его вер­нуть­ся за сто­лик, - с ме­дицин­ски­ми под­робнос­тя­ми, я в них раз­би­ра­юсь, как ты пом­нишь…  
\- Это бы­ло су­точ­ное де­журс­тво…

\- Кат­ри­на, - та от­ры­ва­ет взгляд от эк­ра­на, - хо­чешь ас­систи­ровать на ме­дицин­ском де­ле? – и уже на хо­ду, нап­равля­ясь в свой ка­бинет, про­дол­жа­ет, - Тог­да мне нуж­ны все ис­ки к ок­ружной боль­ни­це за те­кущий год по воп­ро­сам хи­рур­гии, неп­ра­вомер­ным опе­раци­ям и от­зы­вам раз­ре­шений. Сю­да же…  
\- Пра­вила про­веде­ния опе­раций в экс­трен­ной ме­дици­не и свод ис­клю­чений из них, - под­хва­тыва­ет та, быс­тро сте­ног­ра­фируя, - еще, ду­маю, нуж­ны пре­цеден­ты в форс-ма­жор­ных слу­ча­ях… - на неп­рикры­тое удив­ле­ние Кат­ри­на на­поми­на­ет, - я же пять лет ра­бота­ла в ок­ружной про­кура­туре, мэм, у нас бы­ли по­доб­ные ис­ки.  
\- Хо­рошо… и, Кат­ри­на, - ок­ли­ка­ет Джес­си­ка уже на по­роге, - ни­ког­да боль­ше не зо­ви ме­ня _мэм!_  
\- Как ска­жете, Джес­си­ка…

\- Ва­ша Честь, мой ува­жа­емый оп­по­нент оши­ба­ет­ся – док­тор Бен­тон име­ет пра­во на при­нятие по­доб­ных ре­шений, - Джес­си­ка пе­реда­ет до­кумен­ты судье, - сог­ласно Сво­ду пра­вил экс­трен­ной ме­дици­ны от 1985 го­да и сле­ду­ющим нес­коль­ким пре­цеден­там. Бо­лее то­го, не при­ми он та­кого ре­шения, вот тог­да мой ува­жа­емый оп­по­нент мог бы вме­нить ему прес­тупную ха­лат­ность.  
\- Пос­ледс­твия про­веден­ной опе­рации без кро­ви нуж­ной груп­пы, - под­ска­кива­ет пред­ста­витель про­кура­туры, - ед­ва ли мож­но наз­вать удач­ны­ми. Кто-то за это дол­жен нес­ти от­ветс­твен­ность!  
\- Но не хи­рург, спас­ший па­ци­ен­та, - Джес­си­ка об­ра­ща­ет­ся к судье, - Ва­ша Честь, по­ка ро­дите­ли раз­би­ра­ют­ся с пра­вами, стра­да­ет ре­бенок, ко­торо­го дер­га­ют из сто­роны в сто­рону, но это воп­ро­сы сов­сем не это­го раз­би­ратель­ства. О воз­ме­щении ущер­ба пред­ла­гаю за­быть, что ка­са­ет­ся оп­ла­ты про­цедур, ко­торые не пок­ры­ва­ет стра­хов­ка ро­дите­лей – эта сум­ма мо­жет быть по­луче­на из спе­ци­аль­но­го стра­хово­го фон­да ле­чеб­но­го уч­режде­ния, ку­да ухо­дит пять про­цен­тов за­работ­ной пла­ты все­го ме­дицин­ско­го пер­со­нала, как раз для та­ких вот слу­ча­ев.  
\- Док­то­ру Бен­то­ну бы­ло зап­ре­щено про­водить опе­рацию, - сно­ва встре­ва­ет про­тив­ная сто­рона, - он про­иг­но­риро­вал зап­рет на свой страх и риск…  
\- И, об­ра­щу на это еще раз вни­мание су­да – про­вел слож­ней­шую опе­рацию в кри­тичес­ких ус­ло­ви­ях ус­пешно. Да вам не по су­дам его на­до тас­кать, а по сим­по­зи­умам, что­бы он де­лил­ся опы­том с кол­ле­гами по це­ху!  
\- Про­шу не ука­зывать мо­им кли­ен­там!  
\- Ва­ши кли­ен­ты со­вер­ша­ют од­ну гру­бую ошиб­ку за дру­гой, - па­риру­ет Джес­си­ка, - мо­жет быть, им сто­ит по­думать, преж­де чем де­лать что-то даль­ше…

\- И что – это все? – Пи­тер ог­ля­дыва­ет поч­ти опус­тевший зал за­седа­ний, - так прос­то?  
\- Ты хо­тел – как в ки­но, об­ви­нитель­ной ре­чи и пе­рек­рес­тно­го доп­ро­са с прис­трас­ти­ем и ули­чени­ем во лжи?  
\- Ну… хо­тя бы, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, - все как-то…  
\- Буд­нично… - за не­го до­гова­рива­ет Джес­си­ка, поз­во­ляя Кат­ри­не за­кан­чи­вать с за­пол­не­ни­ем бу­маг, - опе­рации, как та – о ко­торой здесь се­год­ня шла речь, то­же ведь не ежед­невно слу­ча­ют­ся…  
\- И сла­ва бо­гу! – ис­крен­не про­из­но­сит он, зас­тавляя ее улы­бать­ся…  
\- Кат­ри­на… - ок­ли­ка­ет она по­мощ­ни­цу, - ты хо­рошо по­рабо­тала над де­лом. Воп­рос еще на ста­дии об­сужде­ния, но учи­тывая об­щий стаж тво­ей ра­боты у нас, весь­ма по­ложи­тель­ные от­зы­вы всех стар­ших пар­тне­ров, с ко­торы­ми ты сот­рудни­чала… ду­маю, не бу­дет преж­девре­мен­ным ска­зать те­бе это сей­час… - та, вся об­ра­тив­шись во слух, не от­во­дит от Джес­си­ки взгля­да, - с той не­дели ты на фир­ме в дол­жнос­ти млад­ше­го пар­тне­ра, ес­ли у те­бя нет ка­ких-ли­бо воз­ра­жений.  
\- Нет… - ка­ча­ет го­ловой та, - у ме­ня воз­ра­жений нет, на­де­юсь, у мо­его не­пос­редс­твен­но­го на­чаль­ни­ка их то­же не бу­дет.  
\- Тан­нер вы­нес твою кан­ди­дату­ру на об­сужде­ние, - все с тем же неп­ро­ница­емым вы­раже­ни­ем со­об­ща­ет Джес­си­ка, - бла­гора­зум­но на­пом­нив о тво­их зас­лу­гах, в том чис­ле и для фир­мы.  
\- Спа­сибо, Джес­си­ка.  
\- Бла­года­ри не ме­ня… - она со­бира­ет ос­тавши­еся бу­маги, пог­ля­дывая в сто­рону до­жида­юще­гося ее муж­чи­ны, - за­вер­ши офор­мле­ние до­кумен­тов по де­лу, ут­ром жду их у се­бя.  
Кат­ри­на про­вожа­ет ее взгля­дом, дос­та­вая мо­биль­ный, - Тре­вис, где мне вас ждать?

 

***  
\- Ты не по­нима­ешь, Дон­на! Это не на­ше КЦБ, в ко­тором есть Кэ­хилл, при­кор­млен­ный Хар­ви и Джес­си­кой, это – ко­мис­сия по фи­нан­сам Бри­тан­ской Им­пе­рии!  
\- Лу­ис! – по­выша­ет она го­лос, - вы­дох­ни! Как мы с то­бой тре­ниро­вались? Вдох-де­сять се­кунд-вы­дох… вдох..  
\- Не мо­гу я ды­шать, я в па­нике!  
\- Тог­да вы­лези из нее, по­тому ина­че я те­бя са­ма прибью! – встрях­нув его, уг­ро­жа­ет Дон­на, - ты ну­жен мне – адек­ватный и спо­соб­ный к дей­ствию, ну?  
\- Все-все, я при­шел в се­бя! – сер­ди­то со­пит Лу­ис, поп­равляя сбив­ший­ся на сто­рону гал­стук, - то, что ты моя же­на – еще не да­ет те­бе пра­ва… - под ее мно­гоз­на­читель­ным взгля­дом он ту­шу­ет­ся, - хо­тя , твои со­веты всег­да мне толь­ко на поль­зу! Что мне де­лать, Дон­на?! Ме­ня по­весят!  
\- Нет… раз­ве что – от­ру­бят го­лову на пло­щади… - Сти­вен с дос­та­точ­ной бес­це­ремон­ностью вхо­дит в его ка­бинет, - вы ведь не лорд и да­же не пэр… Дон­на, у те­бя там те­лефон раз­ры­ва­ет­ся, мо­биль­ный… - ког­да та, про­ходя ми­мо, фыр­кнув на не­го, скры­ва­ет­ся за дверью, Сти­вен об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Лу­ису, - Ну, мой до­рогой _пред­ста­витель_ , из-за че­го на этот раз та­кая па­ника? По­дели­тесь, мо­жет – смо­жем раз­ру­лить сов­мес­тны­ми уси­ли­ями…  
\- Это все Хар­ви! – ши­пит тот, - он опять ус­тра­ива­ет свои де­ла за мой счет! Все, как с Форс­тма­ном и его ак­ти­вами! И ес­ли в том слу­чае мне уда­лось… - он мнет­ся, - не важ­но! Глав­ное, те­перь ме­ня опять вы­зыва­ют в ко­мис­сию по фи­нан­сам, уже в свя­зи с де­лом Сат­то­ра!  
\- Счи­та­ете, это ини­ци­ати­ва Хар­ви с той сто­роны оке­ана? – Сти­вен об­хо­дит стол, - да­же ес­ли и так… по­чет­но­му чле­ну ас­со­ци­ации бар­ристе­ров не о чем бес­по­ко­ить­ся…

\- Пы­та­ешь­ся отыг­рать оч­ки… - Дон­на де­ла­ет вид, что пе­чата­ет, - с Лу­исом это мо­жет вый­ти бо­ком… со­юз­ник из не­го…  
\- Очень гиб­кий… - за нее за­кан­чи­ва­ет Сти­вен, - и это за­меча­тель­ные ка­чес­тва для бар­ристе­ра, он хо­рошо впи­шет­ся в об­щую кар­ти­ну.  
\- И че­го ты поп­ро­сишь вза­мен? – она под­ни­ма­ет на не­го взгляд, - ведь эта ус­лу­га бу­дет че­го-то сто­ить те­бе, зна­чит…  
\- Зна­чит, Лу­ис бу­дет мне дол­жен… - скло­нясь близ­ко, поч­ти ин­тимно про­из­но­сит Сти­вен, - а ведь долг… дис­ципли­ниру­ет, так ведь?  
\- Что ты хо­чешь, что­бы я – сде­лала, Сти­вен? – от­ка­тив­шись в крес­ле на не­кото­рое рас­сто­яние, Дон­на изоб­ра­жа­ет ста­ратель­но-вы­верен­ное през­ре­ние.  
Раз­ве­селив­шись, тот сно­ва под­хо­дит близ­ко, опи­ра­ясь на спин­ку крес­ле ла­доня­ми с двух сто­рон, - Так у нас ведь все на доб­ро­воль­ных на­чалах, до­рогая… с са­мого Нью-Й­ор­ка…  
\- Ну да… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она в сто­рону, - доб­ро­воль­ных… доб­ро­воль­но-при­нуди­тель­ных…  
\- Что-то я не при­пом­ню, кто и ко­го при­нуж­дал в ва­шем ар­хи­ве… и в мо­ем но­мере оте­ля… и в ко­пиро­валь­ной… и..  
\- Я по­няла, дос­та­точ­но! – Дон­на при­выч­но скры­ва­ет­ся за по­бедо­нос­ной улыб­кой, - Да­вай по­ужи­на­ем се­год­ня и ты мне на­пом­нишь все под­робнос­ти…  
\- Нет, до­рогая, - чуть от­тол­кнув, Сти­вен зас­тавля­ет крес­ло под­ка­тить­ся на­зад к сто­лу, - се­год­ня ве­чером ты за­нята… у те­бя встре­ча… - на ко­тором уже ле­жит тол­стая ар­хивная пап­ка, по­хожая на те, что дер­жат в про­кура­туре…

\- И ты ду­ма­ешь, что это – сра­бота­ет? – Дар­би наб­лю­да­ет на мо­нито­ре, как Дон­на уби­ра­ет де­ло в сум­ку и до­воль­но пос­пешно на­тяги­ва­ет плащ, - она не рас­ска­жет ему все, как есть?  
\- Рас­ска­жет, шеф, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Сти­вен, - неп­ре­мен­но… но это нам на ру­ку…  
\- _Тот враг бе­зопа­сен, ко­торый ду­ма­ет – что дер­жит те­бя в ру­ках…_ \- ци­тиру­ет Дар­би, - ум­но… А нас­то­ящее де­ло?  
\- Я и его прис­тро­ил в край­не на­деж­ное мес­то, шеф, - ус­по­ка­ива­ет его Сти­вен, - там ни­ког­да ис­кать да­же не по­дума­ют… И ес­ли бы нам сей­час уда­лось под бла­говид­ным пред­ло­гом из­ба­вить­ся от на­вязан­но­го за­оке­ан­ско­го де­ла…  
\- Вне­зап­ный ин­те­рес к нам Ко­мис­сии по цен­ным бу­магам – по­вод са­мый серь­ез­ный, - ки­ва­ет Дар­би, - в на­шем шат­ком по­ложе­нии сей­час это со­вер­шенно лиш­нее, по­это­му… мы за­мора­жива­ем по­ка это де­ло, мо­жешь так мис­те­ру Лит­ту и пе­редать. Да, Сти­вен, - ок­ли­ка­ет он, - ты же про­сил ре­комен­да­тель­ное пись­мо в Ас­со­ци­ацию… не ду­ма­ешь, что это нес­коль­ко преж­девре­мен­но?  
\- Мис­тер Литт, шеф, по­нима­ет ло­яль­ность нес­коль­ко ши­ре, чем при­нято тра­дици­он­но, но про долг пом­нит всег­да… - улы­ба­ясь, объ­яс­ня­ет тот, - а нам это ни­чего не сто­ит… к то­му же и зна­чит не так уж мно­го… а мис­тер Литт, опять же, бу­дет на седь­мом не­бе…

 

 

***  
\- Дон­на, что ты го­воришь? Ну как сей­час я мо­гу при­ехать к те­бе? – Рей­чел то­роп­ли­во сту­ча каб­лу­ками оги­ба­ет стол­пивших­ся на тро­ту­аре под­рос­тков и пы­та­ясь го­ворить и ло­вить так­си од­новре­мен­но, про­дол­жа­ет, - Нет, да­же на прак­ти­ку – тем бо­лее, кто ме­ня от­пустит заг­ра­ницу! Нет! Мне нуж­но тут еще ра­зоб­рать­ся с де­лами и не толь­ко с ни­ми… Так­си!

\- Мисс Скотт, вы ведь не серь­ез­но сей­час – о шес­ти­деся­ти пя­ти про­цен­тах… - Тан­нер бла­годуш­но взи­ра­ет на нее че­рез стол, - по­тому что до­говор ведь под­пи­сан и прош­тампо­ван ва­шей юри­дичес­кой служ­бой… ка­кая раз­ни­ца, что не вы бы­ли ее гла­вой в то вре­мя, от­ветс­твен­ности с вас это не сни­ма­ет! Мы не вспо­мина­ли про этот до­кумент, - чуть дви­нув пап­ку в ее сто­рону, он про­дол­жа­ет, - но, ра­зуме­ет­ся, ес­ли вам хо­чет­ся по-пло­хому…  
\- На­мека­ете на не­ус­той­ку и про­цен­ты… - Скот­ти да­же не смот­рит на до­кумент, - но этот до­говор зак­лю­чал­ся с прош­лой ад­ми­нис­тра­ци­ей и…  
\- И про­лон­ги­рован ны­неш­ней… - пе­реби­ва­ет Тан­нер, - опять-та­ки, не ва­ша ви­на, что вы – не в кур­се то­го, что про­ис­хо­дило в ва­шей служ­бе до вас. Но су­ти де­ла это не ме­ня­ет – сог­ла­шай­тесь на пред­ло­жен­ные 49% и зак­ро­ем те­му.  
\- Мис­тер Тан­нер, - Скот­ти выг­ля­дит как-то слиш­ком до­воль­ной, - бо­юсь, те­му мы не зак­ро­ем, по­тому что да­же про­лон­ги­рован­ный до­говор не да­ет пра­ва на по­луче­ние не­ус­той­ки. А вот с на­шей сто­роны мы мо­жем зат­ре­бовать вып­лат по арен­де за все то вре­мя, что…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, мисс Скотт, - сно­ва пре­рыва­ет ее Тан­нер, - так мы очень да­леко зай­дем. Да­вай­те вер­немся к на­шим циф­рам…

\- Ло­ган, вы уже за­кон­чи­ли? – Рей­чел пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его на сту­пень­ках зда­ния го­род­ской ад­ми­нис­тра­ции.  
\- Тор­рес еще уточ­ня­ет де­тали, а Тан­нер – ря­дит­ся по циф­рам, - он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, от­во­дя ее чуть в сто­рону, - но по ос­новным пун­ктам мы приш­ли к сог­ла­шению, не бес­по­кой­ся – не­ус­той­ки ник­то пла­тить не бу­дет и стро­итель­ство мы про­дол­жим.  
\- Это за­меча­тель­но, я очень за те­бя ра­да! Зна­чит, бли­жай­шие па­ру ме­сяцев те­бе не ос­та­нет­ся вре­мени – что­бы ску­чать по мне.  
\- То есть?  
\- Мой про­фес­сор пред­ло­жил учас­тие в очень важ­ном про­ек­те, это ред­кий шанс и па­па счи­та­ет, что я дол­жна сог­ла­сить­ся.  
\- Но? – Ло­ган смот­рит вни­матель­но, - есть ведь во всем этом что-то…  
-Я уле­таю че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов в Ка­лифор­нию и про­буду там па­ру ме­сяцев, ми­нимум. Это – при­ос­та­нов­ленный про­цесс, в ко­торый мы вклю­чим­ся по хо­ду и даль­ней­шее бу­дет за­висеть от са­мого де­ла и то­го, как оно прод­ви­нет­ся…  
\- С да­той свадь­бы мы еще так и не оп­ре­дели­лись, - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - и ни­чего не пла­ниро­вали тол­ком, так что – это по­дож­дет до тво­его воз­вра­щения. А я – зай­мусь ком­па­ни­ей, по­ка Со­вет ди­рек­то­ров не ре­шил, что я во­об­ще ни на что не го­ден…

\- Тре­вис… - Да­на ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его у лиф­тов, - ми­нут­ка есть?  
\- Для те­бя – всег­да, - он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, поз­во­ляя створ­кам зак­рыть­ся, - чем мо­гу, как го­ворит­ся?  
\- Мне не нра­вит­ся то, что вы де­ла­ете, - она от­да­ет ему пап­ку с де­лом, - а осо­бен­но то, что втя­гива­ете в это Нор­тса.  
\- Не вол­нуй­ся, Скот­ти, тво­ему но­вому фа­вори­ту ни­чего не уг­ро­жа­ет, - да­же не взгля­нув, Тан­нер уби­ра­ет до­кумен­ты в пор­тфель, - он по­лучит де­ло пе­ред слу­шань­ем, твой прош­лый фа­ворит об этом по­забо­тит­ся.  
\- Ты все-та­ки мер­зкий тип!  
\- Да, ред­кос­тная сво­лочь, - пок­ла­дис­то ки­ва­ет тот, - по­тому-то я все вре­мя у те­бя и вы­иг­ры­ваю. А Нортс еще толь­ко на­чал дол­ги воз­вра­щать… и в от­ли­чие от те­бя, он это хо­рошо по­нима­ет.  
\- Вы на­руша­ете це­лос­тность улик! – по­нижа­ет го­лос она, - и я уже не го­ворю о том, что это – на­руше­ние про­цеду­ры в прин­ци­пе!  
\- В де­ле – ок­ружная про­кура­тура и КЦБ, – ух­мыль­нув­шись, Тан­нер сно­ва вы­зыва­ет лифт, - уве­ряю те­бя, за ее соб­лю­дени­ем есть ко­му прос­ле­дить…

 

 

***  
\- Ке­вин… мы так и не до­гово­рили пре­дыду­щим ве­чером… - Майк пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет зя­тя Сат­то­ра пе­ред зда­ни­ем су­да Нью-Джер­си, - до слу­шанья есть еще вре­мя – мо­жет, об­су­дим стра­тегию?

\- И вы на­де­етесь, что это – сра­бота­ет? – Нортс ки­ва­ет, за­бирая со сто­ла ту са­мую пап­ку де­лом, что нес­коль­ки­ми ча­сами рань­ше Скот­ти пе­реда­вала Тан­не­ру.  
\- У Май­ка – эй­де­тичес­кая па­мять, - не пус­ка­ясь в объ­яс­не­ния, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - ему прос­то нуж­но бы­ло по­читать де­ло. Он уго­ворит его на сдел­ку, вам же ос­та­нет­ся ее толь­ко пред­ло­жить, в час­тной бе­седе… ни­чего боль­ше. И это де­ло за­берет се­бе КЦБ, до­жимая уже сво­его кли­ен­та, че­рез ва­шего… все прос­то!  
\- Да уж… ку­да про­ще! – яв­но не­доволь­ный про­ис­хо­дящим, Нортс раз­дра­жен­но отод­ви­га­ет по­лупус­тую чаш­ку ко­фе, - я сог­ла­сил­ся – по­тому что не­кото­рым об­ра­зом вам обя­зан… - Хар­ви мол­ча ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - да, и не толь­ко в про­фес­си­ональ­ном пла­не… Но это – неп­ри­ем­ле­мо… Мил­лер был не­адек­ва­тен, ког­да его ос­та­нови­ли за вож­де­ние в нет­резвом ви­де, и соп­ро­тив­лялся арес­ту.  
\- Ка­кой кош­мар… - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, не сво­дя глаз с про­тиво­полож­но­го кон­ца за­ла, где Майк как раз и об­ра­баты­ва­ет кли­ен­та, - а поч­то­вые ящи­ки он не вскры­вал?  
\- Это не смеш­но, Хар­ви!  
\- Да, - пе­рево­дя взгляд на сво­его со­бесед­ни­ка, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся тот, - сов­сем не смеш­но, по­тому что – ес­ли он не при­мет сдел­ку и ся­дет, то КЦБ ос­та­нет­ся ни с чем, а на­ша фир­ма окон­ча­тель­но рас­про­ща­ет­ся с ка­кой-ли­бо ре­пута­ци­ей… И, да, Крис, я в кур­се – нас­коль­ко это те­бе не ин­те­рес­но, осо­бен­но то, что бу­дет с фир­мой. Но в этом слу­чае КЦБ зай­мет­ся на­шими кли­ен­там – те­ми, кто ос­та­нет­ся, и ра­но или поз­дно они дой­дут и до Сан­дерса с его ком­па­ни­ей…  
\- Лад­но, мы не бу­дем под­ни­мать эту те­му! – пе­реби­ва­ет его ок­ружной про­курор Нью-Джер­си, - я не имею ни­чего про­тив то­го сог­ла­шения, что вы с Кэ­хил­лом пы­та­етесь мне втю­хать! – он под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - Сде­лаю, что смо­гу… при ус­ло­вии сог­ла­сия ва­шего кли­ен­та, ра­зуме­ет­ся…  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся… - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ясь к Май­ку и его кли­ен­ту…

\- Пой­ми­те, так бу­дет луч­ше для всех! – Ке­вин от­малчи­ва­ет­ся и от­во­дит взгляд, - Хо­рошо, ваш тесть… но, ско­рее все­го, он ли­шит­ся ак­ти­вов… вряд ли Кэ­хил­лу хва­тит ва­ших по­каза­ний, что­бы его по­садить…  
\- По­верь­те – бо­лее чем! – не­ожи­дан­но от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - но я не уве­рен, что – это луч­ший вы­ход…  
\- Это – единс­твен­ный вы­ход, Ке­вин! – про­дол­жа­ет убеж­дать Майк, - у вас семья, де­ти… вы не мо­жете сесть в тюрь­му да­же на па­ру ме­сяцев, а здесь речь идет о го­раз­до боль­шем сро­ке! Я ви­дел ва­ше де­ло… смяг­ча­ющих об­сто­ятель­ств нет… да­же ес­ли мы и смо­жем их пред­ста­вить… вы бы­ли пь­яны и аг­рессив­ны… И ед­ва не уби­ли ту семью…  
\- Чу­до, что – не убил…  
\- Тог­да тем бо­лее вы дол­жны при­нять сдел­ку, ко­торую пред­ло­жит ок­ружной про­курор, - Майк уме­ет быть край­не убе­дитель­ным, ког­да это не­об­хо­димо, - по­верь­те, так – бу­дет луч­ше всем!  
\- Нет… - тот неп­рекло­нен, - при всем мо­ем же­лании… я не мо­гу, нет!  
\- Что вас ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет? – он мед­лит, вспо­миная де­тали не­дав­но про­читан­но­го де­ла, - Нав­скид­ку, вам да­дут го­да два-три… это сто­ит то­го?  
\- Вы не по­нима­ете!  
\- По­верь­те… - Майк не­наро­ком пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Хар­ви, - как раз – по­нимаю…

\- Что там? – Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его поч­ти на по­роге, - ты его убе­дил?  
\- Нет… его же­на во всем этом по са­мое не­куда… как мы и ду­мали, ес­ли кто и мо­жет слить пол­ную кар­ти­ну на У­иль­яма Сат­то­ра, так это его дочь.  
\- Ко­торую мы то­же дол­жны дер­жать от Кэ­хил­ла как бы на рас­сто­янии… - под­во­дит тот итог, - не­лег­кие ты всег­да при­носишь за­дач­ки, Майк!  
\- Да я-то здесь при чем?! – тут же воз­му­ща­ет­ся он, - я во­об­ще кон­суль­тант!  
\- Да­вай-да­вай, прик­ры­вай­ся фи­говым лис­точком! На­ша за­дача – сде­лать так, что­бы Сат­тор сам от­ка­зал­ся от на­ших ус­луг, по-воз­можнос­ти не уз­нав о на­шей ро­ли в его де­ле с КЦБ.  
\- Это не­воз­можно, Хар­ви, - не до­ходя до лиф­тов, Майк воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, - да­же ес­ли мы уло­ма­ем Ке­вина на сдел­ку – что иг­ра­ет нам в плюс в гла­зах кли­ен­та, Кэ­хилл ис­поль­зу­ет его по­каза­ния про­тив его же семьи! И ду­рак бы сло­жил два и два, а твой Сат­тор да­леко не ду­рак… он все рав­но рас­трез­во­нит вез­де, где смо­жет, что фир­ма его под­ста­вила и тог­да о вос­ста­нов­ле­нии ре­пута­ции во­об­ще мож­но бу­дет за­быть… кли­ен­ты нач­нут раз­бе­гать­ся!  
\- Бу­дешь и даль­ше из­ре­кать мрач­ные про­рочес­тва или все-та­ки что-ни­будь бо­лее конс­трук­тивное поп­ро­бу­ешь со­ору­дить? – Хар­ви смот­рит на ча­сы над ни­ми, - Так… за­седа­ние че­рез пять ми­нут уже нач­нется, иди к кли­ен­ту и по-воз­можнос­ти по­тяни вре­мя… Я по­гово­рю с Кэ­хил­лом…  
\- На пред­мет? – ту­пит Майк.  
\- Что­бы он удов­летво­рил­ся тем, что мы ему мо­жем пред­ло­жить, и по­думал – как это пре­под­нести, не вме­шивая нас! Тя­ни вре­мя...

\- Ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся, Хар­ви? – Кэ­хилл раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся вмес­те с крес­лом, - мы же до­гово­рились – не здесь!  
\- Де­ло не тер­пит, Шон… нуж­но твое сог­ла­сие.  
\- На что еще?! Я и так уже по­обе­щал тво­ему зна­ком­цу из Джер­си, что за­беру у не­го его кли­ен­та под сдел­ку, ес­ли вы его уго­вори­те, ко­неч­но! – под­нявшись, тот от­хо­дит к ок­ну, - с чем те­перь ты ко мне при­тащил­ся?  
\- Кли­ент по­пал­ся не­реши­тель­ный… хо­чет га­ран­тий, - Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом, - же­латель­но, в пись­мен­ной фор­ме.  
\- Че­го?! Ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся?!  
\- А ты – пов­то­ря­ешь­ся! Шон, ты уже по­мешал Сат­то­ру пе­реки­нуть ак­ти­вы в Ан­глию, за­морозь сей­час его сче­та, что­бы он не мог со­вер­шать опе­рации по сдел­кам! И дай мне пись­мо за тво­ей под­писью с раз­мы­тыми фор­му­лиров­ка­ми, что­бы у те­бя по­яви­лось что-то кро­ме тво­ей лич­ной неп­ри­яз­ни к тво­ему фи­гуран­ту! У Ке­вина есть, что рас­ска­зать, но… - он по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, - есть при­чины, впол­не объ­ек­тивные, по ко­торым он это­го де­лать не бу­дет…  
\- Пись­мо об­легчит си­ту­ацию?  
\- Воз­можно… Ес­ли ты про­пишешь там, что не об­на­роду­ешь ис­точник ин­форма­ции и ис­поль­зу­ешь ее ис­клю­читель­но про­тив Сат­то­ра…  
\- А про­тив ко­го еще я мо­гу выс­ту­пать?!  
\- Вся­кое бы­ва­ет… и в ма­хина­ци­ях, обыч­но, учас­тни­ков го­раз­до боль­ше од­но­го.  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать, что Ке­вин ко­го-то вы­гора­жива­ет и по­это­му не спе­шит под­пи­сывать сдел­ку? – Хар­ви не­оп­ре­делен­но по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Хо­рошо! Мне ну­жен Сат­тор и ес­ли при его вы­тяги­вании сетью сквозь ячей­ки мел­кая ры­беш­ка прос­коль­знет – то и бог с ней!  
\- Да ты ры­бак! – ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Хар­ви, - На­пиши это, Шон… нуж­но, что­бы Ке­вин убе­дил­ся, что это ис­хо­дит от те­бя.

\- Мис­тер Нортс, мы не тя­нем вре­мя, - Майк зас­тавля­ет се­бя не смот­реть на ча­сы, - прос­то хо­тим бо­лее чет­ко­го пред­став­ле­ния кар­ти­ны в це­лом. Мой кли­ент не от­ка­зыва­ет­ся от сво­их преж­них по­каза­ний, но мы нас­та­ива­ем, что все про­изош­ло в сос­то­янии аф­фекта, что мо­жет счи­тать­ся смяг­ча­ющим об­сто­ятель­ством…  
\- Ко мне в ка­бинет! – прек­ра­ща­ет уже на­меча­ющи­еся пре­пира­тель­ства судья, - мис­тер Росс?  
\- Ва­ша Честь, мы дос­тигли сог­ла­шения с ок­ружным про­куро­ром, но есть до­пол­ни­тель­ные ус­ло­вия, ко­торые нуж­но за­доку­мен­ти­ровать…  
\- Мис­тер Росс, вы тя­нете вре­мя! – тон у судьи уже неп­ри­ят­ный, - и ес­ли не прек­ра­тите, я вас ош­тра­фую за не­ува­жение к су­ду!  
\- Прос­ти­те, Ва­ша Честь, - Хар­ви про­ходит в ка­бинет, - это из-за ме­ня, нуж­ные до­кумен­ты толь­ко что дос­та­вили… Нортс, кли­ент под­пи­шет сдел­ку.  
\- Мис­тер Нортс, вас ус­тра­ива­ют до­гово­рен­ности? – дож­давшись его ут­верди­тель­но­го кив­ка, судья под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - в та­ком слу­чае, джентль­ме­ны, мо­жет мы все-та­ки вер­немся в зал и за­кон­чим этот спек­такль уже!

 

***  
\- О, кол­ле­ги! Как ва­ши ба­талии – ус­пешны? – Тан­нер при­ветс­тву­ет их, не под­ни­ма­ясь с крес­ла в ка­бине­те Джес­си­ки, - По­тому что, мы-то свои по­зиции зак­ры­ли…  
\- А ты дав­но от име­ни Джес­си­ки ве­ща­ешь? – воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, про­ходя пря­миком к сто­лику с на­пит­ка­ми, - Джес­си­ка, ес­ли Сат­тор при­дет к те­бе зав­тра с гром­ки­ми кри­ками про не­чис­топлот­ность тво­их юрис­тов…  
\- Я те­бя уво­лю… - улы­ба­ет­ся она, - Зна­чит, ты сде­лал так, как счи­тал нуж­ным… и сдал кли­ен­та КЦБ…  
\- Кли­ент от нас сам от­ка­жет­ся, во-пер­вых, по­тому что у не­го круп­ные неп­ри­ят­ности с пе­рево­дом ак­ти­вов в Ан­глию, - Хар­ви са­дит­ся на ди­ван, - во-вто­рых, эти са­мые ак­ти­вы в дан­ный мо­мент за­мора­жива­ют­ся, по­тому что мы вы­пол­ни­ли его прось­бу и ре­шили проб­ле­мы его зя­тя.  
\- Не на­ша ви­на, что тот зак­лю­чил сдел­ку с КЦБ, че­рез ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра, - вклю­ча­ет­ся Майк, при­сев на под­ло­кот­ник од­но­го из кре­сел, - и что у них с Кэ­хил­лом наш­лось мно­го об­щих тем.  
\- Ины­ми сло­вами, ваш кли­ент – сам ду­рак, - под­во­дит итог Тан­нер, - что свя­зал­ся с на­шей фир­мой.  
\- Ре­пута­ция фир­мы за­висит от ее кли­ен­тов, - за­меча­ет Джес­си­ка, - Сат­тор - да­леко не луч­ший при­мер, но у нас не бы­ло дру­гого вы­хода, как при­нять его, да­же при оче­вид­ных не­дос­татках его дел.  
\- Ес­ли бы его не сли­ли, нам бы это а­ук­ну­лось, - воз­ра­жа­ет Хар­ви, - и, по­верь, нав­ре­дило бы фир­ме го­раз­до боль­ше, чем все про­изо­шед­шее вмес­те взя­тое.  
\- Ес­ли я хо­тела с то­бой пос­по­рить, - она сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, - то зап­ре­тила бы встре­чать­ся с Кэ­хил­лом…  
\- В об­щем и це­лом все мы в вы­иг­ры­ше, - еще раз под­во­дит итог Тан­нер, - а я вам да­же кли­ен­та на­зад вер­нул, нас­коль­ко я по­нимаю – это дол­жно как-то оку­пить­ся, нет?  
\- Неп­ре­мен­но… - Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет, - про­цен­та­ми от бу­дущих сде­лок. К ка­кому ито­гу вы приш­ли с го­род­ской ад­ми­нис­тра­ци­ей?  
\- К удов­летво­ря­юще­му обе сто­роны, - лег­ко под­нявшись, Тан­нер ме­ря­ет ша­гами ка­бинет, - Ло­ган ос­та­вил за со­бой пра­во на стро­итель­ство, а мэ­рия по­лучи­ла в свое рас­по­ряже­ние часть бу­дущих пло­щадей, с при­ори­тет­ным пра­вом вы­бора. И так бу­дет, по­ка ак­ту­ален до­говор арен­ды… Мы нем­но­го пос­по­рили со Скот­ти, но она сда­лась под на­пором мо­его оба­яния.  
\- Тре­пач… - внят­но за­меча­ет Хар­ви, вы­зывая у Тре­виса при­выч­ную ус­мешку…  
\- Вы как хо­тите, а я - до­мой… мне еще но­вые ап­парта­мен­ты об­жи­вать… Да… - Тан­нер мед­лит на по­роге, - по­ка вы рез­ви­лись в за­лах су­да, я нем­но­го пот­ряс свои кор­рупци­он­ные свя­зи… Ва­шему Ка­меро­ну Дэн­ни­су уже не нуж­но бес­по­ко­ить­ся о дос­рочном вы­ходе то­го, ко­го ты так не­удач­но по­садил, Хар­ви… при­мер­но лет пять… Не бла­года­рите!

\- Как твое ме­дицин­ское де­ло? – Хар­ви до­жида­ет­ся, по­ка они с Джес­си­кой ос­та­нут­ся в ка­бине­те од­ни. Пос­ле ухо­да Тан­не­ра, Майк то­же за­соби­рал­ся, от­го­ворив­шись еще не­закон­ченны­ми де­лами у се­бя в кон­то­ре.  
\- Ты спра­шива­ешь – вы­иг­ра­ла ли я или ты спра­шива­ешь – труд­но ли бы­ло мне его вы­иг­рать… - Джес­си­ка са­дит­ся ря­дом.  
\- Ты зна­ешь, о чем я, Джес­си­ка, - Хар­ви чуть ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - так – _как_ твое де­ло?  
\- При­мер­ное так же, как у те­бя – все прек­расно! – она не смот­рит на не­го, - ес­ли при­ори­теты сов­па­да­ют, вов­се не зна­чит, что ве­дут они в од­ном нап­равле­нии… а да­же ес­ли и так…  
\- То час­то они прос­то па­рал­лель­ны… - за нее за­кан­чи­ва­ет Хар­ви, - и что-то всерь­ез ме­нять все слож­нее…  
\- А за­чем, ког­да и так – все скла­дыва­ет­ся? – она ос­тавля­ет­ся чаш­ку на сто­лике, - Прин­цип _не тро­гай – по­ка ра­бота­ет_ впол­не при­меним и здесь.  
\- Те­бя про­водить? – по­давая ей ман­то, уточ­ня­ет он, Джес­си­ка нас­мешли­во за­меча­ет, - До ма­шины? – ме­лодич­ная треть те­лефо­на вы­зыва­ет у нее улыб­ку, - Спа­сибо, Хар­ви, ты мне сос­та­вишь ком­па­нию как-ни­будь в дру­гой раз…

\- Что твои шмот­ки де­ла­ют в мо­ей квар­ти­ре? – зап­нувшись об оче­ред­ную ко­роб­ку с чем-то не­понят­ным, Хар­ви в не­мом ожи­дании смот­рит на ста­ратель­но-изоб­ра­жа­юще­го за­нятость Ма­лого, - Майк..?  
\- Ну… я же кан­ту­юсь у те­бя в твое от­сутс­твие… - он вни­матель­но раз­гля­дыва­ет дно круж­ки с ос­татка­ми чая в ней.  
\- А ве­щи твои раз­мно­жа­ют­ся де­лени­ем? - Хар­ви об­хо­дит раз­вал, во­царив­ший­ся в том, что ког­да-то бы­ло прос­транс­твом гос­ти­ной, пря­миком в спаль­ню, - Или прос­то пе­реме­ща­ют­ся че­рез пор­тал в тво­ей квар­ти­ре?  
\- У ме­ня нет квар­ти­ры… - до­носит­ся до не­го, а ми­нуту спус­тя Майк под­пи­ра­ет стен­ку ря­дом, - я ее сдал… Тан­не­ру… - на иро­нич­но-изог­ну­тую бровь, он по­жима­ет пле­чами, - не ус­то­ял… Он при­нес го­товый до­говор арен­ды… я ни­ког­да ни­чем боль­ше ве­лика не вла­дел! – при­няв серь­ез­ный вид, Майк про­дол­жа­ет, - Ес­ли я по­обе­щаю не спать на тво­ей кро­вати, ты же не выс­та­вишь ме­ня на ули­цу…  
\- Рань­ше на­до бы­ло выс­тавлять… - в прос­транс­тво про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, под­би­рая све­жую ру­баш­ку к уже упа­кован­но­му кос­тю­му, - а сей­час… ты тут яв­но про­писал­ся…  
\- Я те­бе при­гожусь! – ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся Майк, в до­каза­тель­ство это­го ут­вер­жде­ния под­со­вывая ему аб­со­лют­но не­под­хо­дящий гал­стук. По­мор­щившись, Хар­ви ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - Раз­ве что дом­ра­бот­ни­цей те­бя офор­мить на пол­став­ки… мо­жет, тог­да в квар­ти­ре не во­царит­ся пол­ный бар­дак…- он от­да­ет Май­ку че­хол с кос­тю­мом. - От­не­си в лифт – Рей ждет вни­зу…  
\- Ты – на­дол­го? – ос­то­рож­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся тот, вер­нувшись, - ну в смыс­ле…  
\- А что? Я как-то уже го­ворил про стрип­тзерш и гу­лян­ки… пов­то­рить?  
\- Нет… - Майк опять при­липа­ет к сте­не, - я тут на днях… вро­де как Ло­ле пред­ло­жение сде­лал… и она, по­хоже, сог­ла­силась… - со­об­ща­ет он вдруг, вы­зывая ве­селое изум­ле­ние пат­ро­на.  
\- И что ты хо­чешь от ме­ня?  
\- Что­бы ты был мо­им ша­фером, ра­зуме­ет­ся! – бур­чит Ма­лой, - ког­да мы оп­ре­делим­ся с да­той и все та­кое…  
\- Ну вот ког­да оп­ре­дели­тесь… - Хар­ви сме­ет­ся, - а бу­дет это не так ско­ро, по­тому что, до­рогой мой, зав­тра ты ле­тишь в Лон­дон!  
\- Для че­го?  
\- Твой бу­дущий тесть – вот те­перь его сго­вор­чи­вость впол­не объ­яс­ни­ма, - сам для се­бя про­гова­рива­ет Хар­ви, - да, пол­ковник да­ет те­бе от­пуск для то­го, что­бы ты сдал эк­за­мены по кур­су Аме­рикан­ское пра­во в Ок­сфор­де… Наш бри­тан­ский фи­ли­ал все ус­тро­ил, а пол­ковник – оп­ла­тил не­дос­та­ющие из­дер­жки…  
\- Но… как же… я же не мо­гу… - ни­как не на­ходя по­терян­ный дар ре­чи, мям­лит тот, - эк­стер­ном… но ведь это…  
\- У те­бя – две не­дели на все, - че­канит пат­рон, - Лу­ис бу­дет те­бя ку­риро­вать, дол­жна же и от не­го быть ка­кая-то поль­за! – оша­рашен­ный вид Май­ка его ве­селит, - ты же у нас – вун­деркинд… спра­вишь­ся! И уже, на­конец, зак­ро­ем этот воп­рос!  
\- Хар­ви… я да­же не знаю, что ска­зать…  
\- _Встре­чи не бы­ва­ют слу­чай­ны­ми…_ \- са­дясь ря­дом, ци­тиру­ет он, - пе­реме­ны не­из­бежны и все к луч­ше­му… как бы три­ви­аль­но это ни зву­чало… Все – к луч­ше­му… 


End file.
